No hay espacio para el amor
by DBGirlGV
Summary: Pan, triste y frívola; dice "No hay espacio para el amor", ¿Estará segura?. ¿O quizás cierto chico abrirá su lastimado corazón? Pan descubre las cosas lindas de la vida, y que lo demás, por malo que sea, no tiene mayor importancia si lo enfrentas con amor.
1. Para nunca volver

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

**Nota:**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic :3 así que apiádense de mi...**  
**En realidad ya he escrito antes, para páginas, novelas y cosas así, pero no un fic :3**  
**Ojala les guste, es un song fic, a veces me pongo rara, y esta idea se me vino escuchando "The only exception - Paramore", es una canción muy bonita, aunque este no sea mi grupo preferido, pero bueno…**

* * *

Pensar que jamás había demostrado nada hacia nadie, era difícil, pues todos dicen que las mujeres andamos con todo a flor de piel.  
Pero a mi esas cosas no se me daban...  
Hoy, que ya tengo mis 19 años, y no conozco el amor.  
Me parece estúpido observar a la gente a mí alrededor, que me sonríe falsamente, cuando por dentro quieren alejarse de mí, por pena.

-Pan! Que haces! Te llamaba para ver si quieres ir de compras conmigo y Marron, vi un vestido increíble el otro día que salí con Jack, y quiero comprarlo. Que dices, eh?

-No, Bra, no quiero, de verdad estoy muy cansada con eso de mi viaje, empacar no es divertido sabes.-dije con una sonrisa afligida.

-Uhh ni que lo digas. Mm está bien, iré con Marron.-respondió la peliazul, obviamente feliz. Y colgó.

Era más que obvio que quería ir solo con Marron, no entiendo para que me llamó. Cuando sabía que estaba cansada, y que no tengo ganas de nada.  
En un día me iré, y no se cuando volveré, le he dicho a mis padres que quizás vuelva en unos meses, pero eso ni yo me lo creo. Y ni quiero regresar.  
Odio cuando bajo a desayunar, y mamá sigue ahí, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que nada ha pasado.  
La verdad es que ha pasado de todo! Y quiero morirme!  
Hace un año, cuando tenía 18, salí con unos amigos del colegio, porque terminábamos el año, y decidimos ir a molestar.  
Cuando eran pasada de la medianoche, todos decidimos volver a casa, yo regrese sola, estaba algo pasada de copas, aun así quise seguir sola.  
Pasaron unos tipos, que no podían con su alma de lo borrachos que estaban, por instinto, decidí alejarme lo más que pude, di la vuelta, pero ya me había rodeado.  
Para mi mala suerte, había descuidado mis entrenamientos.

-Hey pequeña, porqué tan sola?.-dijo uno delos tipos con cinismo que enfermaba.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros.-dijo otro.

Eran 3, altos, con buenos cuerpos, pero lastimosamente unos idiotas. Uno de ellos trato de tocarme.

-Aléjate.-dije.

-Uhhh jajaja mmmm pues la verdad que no estas nada mal, linda.-dijo el más alto de ellos.

-No, para nada, segura no quieres divertirte un rato?

-Malditos idiotas.-dije.

Uno de ellos me dio una bofetada.

-Para que nos respetes.-dijo riendo.

Yo iba a responder, cuando siento que me abrazan por detrás y acercan un trozo de tela a mi cara, con un polvo blanco.

Solo recuerdo que al despertar sentí todos los ki de la familia elevados, preocupados.  
Y recuerdo que estaba en una cama que no era la mía.  
Rápidamente sin necesidad de recordar, supe lo que me pasó.

Llore todas las noches durante un mes. Llore amargamente, lamentándome lo cobarde que fui al ni siquiera alzar el vuelo para huir. Fui una estúpida. Y me sigo castigando así, hasta hoy. Me fui a dormir. No extrañaría nada en ese lugar.

Llegó el día de irme.

Me fui sin querer despedidas ni nada. Solo un frío "Adiós" a mis padres, subí a mi avión, y me fui.

* * *

**Este capítulo es muy corto, pero sigan leyendo.**


	2. ¿Se fue?

**No hay espacio para el amor**

* * *

**Bueno, este es el segundo cap de este fic. Ojala les guste :3**

* * *

**¿Se fue?**

**Bra_**

Luego de dos meses, algunos una se preguntaban: ¿se fue?

No llamaba, las pocas veces que lo hacía era para decir que estaba bien, y mantenían una conversación banal.

-Bra, has cogido alguna capsula de mi habitación?

-No! Yo no ando en tus cosas, Trunks. Ahora vete, estoy hablando con Pan.

-Pan? Enserio? Me dejas hablar con ella?

-Un momento. Paaan, Trunks quiere hablarte, vamos Pan, no debe ser tan malo… Pan? Colgó..

-Vaya, y como está?

-Pues no noto mejoría… Mmmm saldré con Marron un rato..

-La saludas de mi parte?

-Adiós Truuunks :D

Estaba con Marron, eligiendo unos vestidos para ir a la inauguración de una discoteca llamada "Moonmistic"

Yo elegí esto: in_love_with/set?id=32930184

Y Marron esto: gene18/set?id=31429544

En fin…

Estaba trabajando, tranquilo, cuando Sunny, mi secretaria llamo a la puerta.

-Señor? La Srta. Candace vino a verlo. Dejo que pase?

-Claro, Sunny.

Candace era una chica que conocí en una discoteca, es muy dulce, es alta, cuerpo voluminoso, cabello negro corto un poco mas arriba de los hombros. Y hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola, cariño.-Y me dio un dulce beso.

-Hola hermosa.-le dedique una sonrisa.

-Estas muy ocupado? Que te parece si tomamos algo, encontré un nuevo café en la ciudad, te encantara.-dijo mientras se sentaba en mis piernas, y yo la abrazaba.

Realmente quería a esa chica, creo que hasta la amaba.

-Podría escaparme un rato…-le dije, tomando mi saco, y guiñándole el ojo a Sunny cuando salía con Candace.-Ya sabes que hacer, Sunny.

Estuve con Candace, tonteando un rato, luego regrese a trabajar.

Eran las 22:00 pm cuando regresé a mi departamento.

**Pan_**

No tenía cabeza para nada! Solo bailaba, jamás pensé lo que mejoraría en dos meses.  
Estaba con James, y Gwen. Mis dos grandes amigos!  
Estaba divirtiéndome a lo grande! Jamás quiero regresar! Amo Estados Unidos!

-Pan! Te gusta esta disco?.-preguntó Gwen.

-Me encanta.-Respondí.

-Chicas..-dijo James, algo incómodo.

-Si?-al unísono las dos.

-Esos tarados de allá las están mirando.-dijo mientras nos abrazaba posesivamente.

Ellos eran dos chicos que conocí en la universidad. Gwen era baja, pelirroja, lindo cuerpo, y tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. James era mas alto que las dos, estaba en el equipo de lucha y basquetbol en la universidad, y con eso digo todo jaja, es rubio, ojos marrones.  
Mmmm...Marrones…Marron…Bra…  
No se como puedo recordar a esas hipócritas… Definitivamente debía desecharlas de mi cabeza.

-Pan? PAN!.-

-AHHHHH! Que te pasa James, eres idiota?.-dije molesta.

-Ya.. ay mejor pégame ¬¬

-Que quieres? ¬¬

-Quieres bailar? :3

-Bieeen jaja

-Hey! Y yo que?.-dijo Gwen.

-Puees.. yo sé que todas quieren bailar conmigo pero..

-JAMES.-dijimos Gwen y yo.

-Yaa vamos todos a la maldita pista.-dijo James.

Graaaaan bostezo gracias al teléfono.

-Hola?.-dijo una Bra molesta.

-Bra! Soy yo, Marron!

-Marron? Que ocurre? Que hora es?

-Las 10:23 am

-En serio? No puede ser, me quede dormida…

-Anoche cuando te decía para regresar no mostrabas rastros de tener sueño -_-

-Sii lo que pasa es que estaba con Jack.-suspiro por parte de la princesa.

-Tonta.. Jajaj! Cuando veras que Jack no es para ti?

-El me ama, y yo a él. Acaso me odias?

-No.-dijo ofendida Marron.-Porque dices eso? Si digo que él no es para ti es porque tengo ojos y los se usar bien, linda, y Jack no te ama, ahora el solo te quiere mucho... Pero no mas…

-Marron.. Basta de tus charlas.. Jack me ama, y yo a él. Es tan difícil de entender?

-Ay Bra..-dijo Marron.

-Ya, mejor dime para que me llamaste..-dijo Bra enojada.

-No te enojes, solo quería salir a almorzar algo contigo, quieres?

-Claro, nos vemos en el Mall en una hora?

-Bien, adiós Bra.

-Chao Marron.

**Trunks_**

Me tome el día libre, y decidí ir a almorzar fuera.

Cual fue mi sorpresa, me encontré con Bra y Marron.

-Heeey chicas, se ven bien.

-Trunks! Hermanoo.-me dijo abrazándome.

-Hola Trunks.-dijo Marron besando mi mejilla.

No sentamos, y conversamos animadamente hasta que sirvieron la comida.

-Oye Trunks.-dijo Marron.- Has sabido de Pan?

-Pan?.-dije

-Si, ya sabes, Pan jeje.-dijo.

Sono un teléfono.

-Hola?.-dijo Bra.

Marron y yo la miramos.

-PAN!.-dijo emocionada Bra.-Paaaaaaaaan! Te extraño tanto! Cuando regresas?.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bra, quiero hablar con ella.-dijo Marron.

-Pan, un momento.-dijo la peliazul, y puso en altavoz.-Listo, estoy con Trunks, y Marron.

-Hoola.- dijimos Marron y yo.

-Hola.!-dijo..¿Pan?

Se oía una voz mas alegre.

-Como estas?-pregunte.

Se oía algo de fondo, como música.

-Bien chicos..

-Pan!.-dijo Marron.-Donde estas jaja, se oye musicaa!

-En mi departamento de la universidad.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaan! Viste mis cd's de Hoobastank!"

-Un rato chicos.-dijo la pelinegra del otro lado del teléfono- Nooo! Gwen los dejaste en el tocador, y luego se los prestaste a la pesada de Mary.-gritó.

-Gwen?.-dijo Bra recelosa.-Quien es ella?

-Una amiga…

-Y bueno, ¿Cuándo regresas?

-No lo sé chicos, bueno, si lo sé, no, en realidad…

-Paan.-dije- Está todo bien?

-Claro, Trunks, lo que trato de decirles, es que me gusta Estados Unidos, y quiero quedarme aquí. Ya le avise a mis padres, no lo tomaron muy bien, pero, me comprendieron, si yo estaba bien, ellos también. Mamá mandara todas mis cosas en un mes.-dijo decidida la pelinegra.

-Pan! No puedes… debes venir con nosotros.

-Ya, Bra, como que si en realidad quisieras que vaya.-dijo la pelinegra en un tono insultante.

-Que dices?.-intervino Marron.

-Si, lo que oyeron, pensé que lo comprenderían, se supone son casi mi familia.-dijo Pan cambiando completamente su humor a uno resentido.

-Pan? Segura que estas bien?.-pregunté nuevamente.

-QUE SI! ASHH ADIOS.-colgó.

-Qué le pasa?.-dijo Bra con lágrimas en sus azules ajos.

Marron y yo abrazamos a Bra, aun confundidos con Pan…esa no era nuestra dulce Pan.

* * *

**Saludos!**


	3. Años

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Años…**

* * *

**Pan_**

No puedo creerlo… Estaba solo un 0 por ciento segura de lo que hacía… pero ya tenía 24 años… habían pasado 5 años desde que abandone mi hogar, y si en ese momento yo pensaba que ya estaba mejorando, que equivocada, en dos meses me "recuperé", y en dos más… arruiné mi vida… junto con la de Gwen y James…

Nos metimos en las drogas…

Luego en tres meses más, Gwen… La hermosa, y viva Gwen… estuvo internada por sobredosis… Y todos fuimos a rehabilitación… 5 meses arruinaron mi vida…

Luego de un año, Gwen murió… Fue un golpe tan duro… Todo por una tontería…  
Me quedé solo con James, tratamos de rehacer nuestra vida… Cada uno por su lado… nos separamos durante otro año… en el que estuve con tantos y tantos… Y James también…  
Por cuestiones del destino, y de trabajo, nos volvimos a ver, ahora, luego de casi tres años de aquella tragedia, nos dimos cuenta que ninguno pudo recuperarse del todo con lo de Gwen, ahora somos novios, y estamos a punto de tomar un vuelo para regresar a mi hogar.  
James y yo…  
Crei que había encontrado el amor… y tan solo encontré algo parecido…

** Bra_**

Estábamos planeando una gran reunion por el regreso de Pan, cielos, no la he visto en 5 años.  
Me siento tan nerviosa...

-Trunks!.-grité.- Tienes los manteles?

-Si Bra, oye tranquila...-suena teléfono.- Hola? Candace, cariño.

Rodé los ojos, esos dos hacían una hermosa pareja, pero últimamente estoy de los nervios con lo de Pan.

-Trunks! deja a Candace un momento, ayúdame, sabes lo importante que es esto para mí. Sabes que quiero arreglarme con Pan, la adoro, la he extrañado mucho.

-Tranquila Bra, todo saldrá bien, ya sabes, Pan debe estar bien, y además Gohan dijo que había una sorpresa no?

.Si, lo sé... Lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa. Quiero que Pan vea que esto es muy importante para mí. Un momento... Y MARRON?.-grité histérica.-

Marqué su número frenéticamente, casi destruí mi teléfono...

-Bra? Hola linda.-contestó una relajada Marron.

-Hola linda.-le dije en un tono insultante.- Y, donde rayos estás?, se supone que vendrías a ayudarme con la reunión para Pan.

-Rayos... Lo siento Bra, lo olvidé por completo... Voy allá volando! Literalmente jaja... Chaito

**Trunks_**

Cielos, esa arpía por la que mi hermana lloró tantas noches... Esa... Pan... regresará? A arruinar a Bra?  
Pan... esa molesta niña... siento lástima por lo que ocurrió con ella a los 19 años... Pero Gohan y Videl no has sabido nada de ella en 5 años! Y llama un día a decir "Hey, padre, regresaré uno de estos días, y llevaré una sorpresa"...

-Candace, vendrás a la reunión?

-No, cariño.-dijo triste.- el pesado de mi jefe me hizo quedarme a revisar unas cuentas, y saldré tarde, y mañana iré al mall a comprar algo por el cumpleaños de mamá, papá nos llevará a un crucero, recuerdas? Irás conmigo?

-Si tuviese tiempo...

-No importa cariño, salúdame a la señora Bulma, y al señor Vegeta. Te amo.

-Te amo, adiós..-colgué.

-Oye Bra, y sabes más o menos a qué hora viene... Pan?.-dije con tono insultante.

-Pues en realidad no estoy segura, solo se que viene hoy. Y no hables en ese tono Trunks... ¿Que pasaa? Es Pan, nuestra amiga, la conoces desde que nació.-dijo Bra, emocionada.

-No Bra, te ha hecho sentir muy mal a Marron y a ti. No se merece nada de lo que están haciendo...

-Ya, Trunks, Marron y yo adoramos mucho a Pan.

_  
20:00 pm.  
Todos reunidos en CC.

Entran Gohan y Videl, medio sonrientes, medio confundidos.  
Entra Pan... y...?

-Hola a todos.-dijo Pan.

-Hola.-dijo un chico, que venía de la mano con Pan.

-PAN!.-gritó Bra con miles de lágrimas, y corrió a abrazarla junto con Marron.

Pan vestía como toda una ejecutiva, una falda negra, con una blusa de gasa color rosa claro, y unos zapatos negros de plataforma. Estaba más alta, y un poco más delgada, también era algo más pálida, y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta.  
Y el chico que la acompañaba, venía con un traje negro, y zapatos. Si Pan se quitaba los zapatos, el tipo era más alto, pero ahora, estaba a su altura. Era igual de pálido que Pan, y hasta delgado.

-Pan?.-pregunté inconscientemente, y atónito.

-Ay Bra, un momento...-le dijo a Bra.

**Y nos miramos...**


	4. Soledad

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Soledad**

* * *

Una semana después.

-James, me siento algo rara, sabes. Además que creo que no la estas pasando bien con mis padres.-dije triste.

-Es que… Se me hace raro…-dijo pensativo.

-Oye últimamente andas más distraído, tu siempre lo has sido, pero ahora con más frecuencia.-le dije mientras me reía y el me miraba haciéndose el serio.

-He estado pensando…-

Y lo miré con cara de "Tu? Pensando?"

-JA-JA-JA. La verdad es que quiero que compremos un departamento…

-En serio? Mmm no es mala idea, en serio quiero alejarme de todos.-le dije mientras lo abrazaba y él a mi.

-Te amo, Pan.-y me besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Lo abracé y sentí un alivio y algo en mi estómago, amaba a James.  
Tos falsa.

-Pan?

Voltee a ver a la maldita persona que había interrumpido tan hermoso momento.

-Que pasa, Bra?

-Nada! Hola James! Vaya, que lindos se ven, oye Pan te gustaría ir a mi casa a almorzar, James también puede venir!

-No, no podré ir yo, pero si quieres ve tú Pan.-me dijo el amor de mi vida.

-Ehmm.. esta bien, yo iré Bra.

-Hacen linda pareja. Te espero a las 4.-dicho esto se fue. Se le oía algo, ¿enojada?-

-Hacemos linda pareja ¿eh?.- me dijo James mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me daba muchos besos.

-Claro que si.-dije mientras le sonreía y le correspondía.-Te amo.

-Lo sé.-me dijo, y me beso profundamente.

* * *

-Bra, y qué haremos, y Marron?

-No vendrá, no pudo, saldrá con Uub.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-De veras? Vaya...- dije evidentemente sorprendida.- Marron y Uub... quien lo diría no?.-dije medio feliz. SOLO MEDIO.

Bra suspiró, y me dijo: "Que rayos te pasa, Pan? Te vas un día sin dejar que te ayudemos, durante 5 malditos años no sabemos nada de ti... luego regresas con un tal James que es tu novio y nadie se había ni enterado, y te comportas como si fuésemos las personas mas repugnantes del mundo, cuando tú tampoco has sido una santa, y nos tachas de malditos hipócritas, cuando sentíamos tu dolor... Y yo que te he extrañado tanto Pan, planee una fiesta para ti, te invito a cenar, almorzar, a pasar el tiempo tal y como antes, para que sepas que no nos interesa revivir cosas que no te gusten del pasado... Y tu... Y tú..." No siguió porque rompió en llanto, y me abrazó. Yo me quedé helada en mi lugar sin corresponderle en lo más mínimo. Y entró el señor Vegeta.

-Que hiciste para que Bra se pusiera de ese modo, mocosa?.-preguntó enfadado Vegeta.

-Pues nada... Además tu hija está lo suficientemente grande como para tu te metas, o no?.-dije enojada y con ganas de desafiarlo.

-Y desde cuando tú me tuteas? Después de todo eres solo una mocosa llorona nieta del perdedor de Kakarotto.-dijo sonriendo.-Y no aguanto ninguna muestra confianza de parte de alguien que sea familia de ese perdedor.

-CÁLLATE! SI FUESE UN VERDADERO PERDEDOR, ENTONCES COMO ES QUE TÚ JAMÁS LO VENCISTE? Y NO ME SALGAS CON ESO DE QUE "MURIÓ POR COBARDE" PORQUE SABES MUY BIEN, VEGETA, QUE ÉL SIEMPRE SERÁ MEJOR QUE TÚ! MALDITO PRÍNCIPE DE LAS MISMÍSIMAS...-no terminé mi frase, porque de inmediato sentí que unas manos me sujetaban por el cuello y me alzaban.

-MOCOSA MALCRIADA! MALDITA NIÑA LLORONA INMADURA Y ALTANERA! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLARME ASÍ!.-me grito Vegeta. No pude evitar asustarme.

-PAPA! BAJA A PAN AHORA!.-gritó Bra sin éxito, ya que éste la alzaba cada vez más.

-VEGETA!.-gritó una muy enojada Bulma.

Vegeta me bajó y siguió discutiendo con Bulma. Yo solo miré a Bra. Y ambas fuimos a su habitación.

-Lo siento, Bra...-susurré.

-Tranquila, Pan.-y me abrazó.

Cuando conducía casa, pasé por el enorme edificio que con letras tan enormes como el mismo, se leía "CAPSULE CORPORATION". Sentí curiosidad por saber que era lo que hacían ahí, así que decidí entrar.  
Vi varias personas moviéndose con carritos pequeños, llevando sobres.  
Y oficinas...  
Todos hacían algo, todos tenían un propósito, además que tenían trajes, y yo no, me sentí ridícula con mi falda de mezclilla, sandalias y blusa de tirantes.  
Subí hasta el último piso.

Y me acerqué al mostrador, donde estaba una chica alta, rubia, y ojos avellana.

-Buenos días, bienvenida a Capsule Corporation, por favor, dígame su nombre, y apellido.-dijo con voz amable.

-Videl, sólo Videl.-dije rápidamente, sabía que si decía mi nombre, el tonto de Trunks no me dejaría entrar. Pero sentía dos ki en esa habitación.

-El señor Trunks dice que pase.

-Gracias.-dije

-De nada.-contestó.

Entré, y lo primero que vi fue dos tontos jugando videojuegos.

-Tío Goten?.-pregunté incrédula.

-Pan? Sobrina!.-dijo mientras me estrechaba contra él.

-Hola, Pan.-dijo una voz tan fría e inexpresiva como la mía.

Lo ignoré.

-Sobrina, te ves hermosa. Ese James está de suerte.-me dijo mientras me acercaba a la gran mesa café de madera pulida.

-Gracias.-dije sonriendo y sonrojándome, acto que sorprendió a Trunks.- Tu no te quedas atrás, tío.-le dije mientras lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.-

-Pan que haces aquí?.-preguntó un olvidado chico desde la esquina.-

-Pues sentí el ki de mi tío y quise saludarlo, y lo siento por lo de Videl, pero debía hacerlo, o sino...nada...-dije con nerviosismo.- Y se nota que trabajabas, Trunks.-le medio sonreí, cosa que sorprendió a Trunks una vez más.

Revoloteaba por todos lados, cogiendo papeles por ahí, y dejándolos más allá. Y tuve una idea.

-Oigan, hagamos una reunión...-dije.

Me miraron atónitos, y los comprendía.

-Qué dicen? Les agrada o no la idea, es que hay cosas que debo decirles.

* * *

**Waaa! Ese fue el 4 cap* jajaja me emociona este fic, es el primero, y es una idea que me vengo maquinando desde hace tiempo, pronto subiré otro cap. Gracias.**


	5. Confesiones, problemas, encuentros

**No hay espacio pa****ra el amor?**

* * *

**Confesiones, problemas y soluciones.**

* * *

**Trunks_**

Esto era en realidad sorprendente. Pan sonriendo? Podría jurar que era la misma sonrisa inocentemente malvada que tenía cuando era apenas una chiquilla.  
La que era mejor amiga de mi hermana.  
La que mi padre llamaba "la única mocosa mas saiyajin que humana"  
La que mi madre llamaba "digna hija de Gohan, sacó su inteligencia"  
La que yo llegué a querer tanto.  
Yo, aunque no lo pareciera, quería mas que todos que la Pan de antes regresará.  
Su sonrisa, sus enormes y curiosos ojos negros.  
Pan.

-Me parece una buena idea.-dije aun usando mi tono frío.

Pan me miró. Estaba sentada en mi silla giratoria. De un momento a otro se paró, cruzó sus brazos, alzo el mentón y casi gritándome dijo: "Ya cambié mi tono de voz, maldito estúpido, así que más vale que cambies también el tuyo si no quieres sentir mis puños en tu horroroso rostro"

**Pan_**

Como diablos se atrevía a hacerme eso a mí? Hablarme de ese modo. Estúpido. Maldito idiota. A lo lejos vi a Goten que se revolcaba de la risa. Me acerqué a él, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Trunks.

-Y tú de qué te ríes?.-le pregunté ya más calmada.

-Es que Trunks se puso pálido jajaj! Pero si Trunks es más fuerte jajaj!.-dijo entre risas.

Me sentí ofendida.

-Ni a mi me podrías hacer algo.-dijo ya algo más calmado.

Y fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. Le propiné un gran golpe en su rostro que lo dejaría sin novia al menos todo un mes!

-Tonto! Nadie se burla de mí! Idiota!.-dije y comencé a patearlo, él esquivaba mis ataques con facilidad, y eso me frustraba más.-

Sentí unas manos que me cogían los hombros.

-Trunks! SUÉLTAME!.-grité enfurecida.

-BASTA PAN! ES MI OFICINA! VETE AHORA! SI VIENES A CAUSAR PROBLEMAS MEJOR VETE!.-gritó un encolerizado Trunks.- ES QUE ACASO NUNCA DEJARÁS DE PELEAR? ESTAS DESTRUYÉNDOLO TODO! Y POR TU ORGULLO SOLAMENTE! JAMAS VAS A MADURAR! JAMÁS.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, conteniendo las lágrimas, madurar? el que sabía de mi... E inmediatamente corriendo ante las miradas atónitas del pelilila y el pelinegro. Llegué a mi auto, y conducí a casa a toda velocidad. Evité las lágrimas. Entré a casa tan rápido com pude, sentía una presión en el pecho, y mi cabeza revuelta.

-Pan?.-preguntó mi madre preocupada.

Me dejé caer en el piso y lloré. Mi madre se acercó a mi y se sentó conmigo en el piso de la blanca sala de estar.

-Mama.-dije aún con lágrimas.- Puedes llamar a papá y decirle que tiene que venir de urgencia?

-Pero sabes que tu papá siempre está ocupado, querida.-creo que vio mi cara de afligida y.-Pero de todos modos lo llamaré de acuerdo?

-Gracias.-dije medio sonriendo.

Papá llegó a casa 20 minutos después. Se notaba algo estresado, pero trataba de ocultarlo para mamá. Yo los estaba observando desde las escaleras. Y entonces decidí salir.  
Me miraron, les dije que tomaran asiento. Me senté yo también.

-Esto es muy raro y difícil para mí, puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a dar explicaciones.-tomé aire, estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

-Pan, cariño, lo que sea que debes decirnos, te escucharemos, pero sólo cuando estés completamente segura de que nos lo quieres decir.-me dijo mi padre, consolándome.-

-No, yo estoy segura de que quiero decírselos.-oh oh, creo que vomitaré.- Me sentía tan fuera de mí, cuando decidí irme a USA, dejar mi hogar, y a los que me cuidaron. Pero en cierto modo también me sentía aliviada, sentía que todos eran hipócritas conmigo. Y odiaba que sintieran lastima de mí. No lo soportaba, y entonces decidí que lo mejor era irme. Pude escapar de eso que me ocurrió.-dije algo incómoda, sin mirarlos a los ojos en todo momento y palabra que dijera, sabiendo que se sentirían traicionados.- Y conocí a dos personas que quise y quiero mucho, el que ya conocen; James, y una de la que nunca les he hablado; Gwen.-dije con tristeza y pesar, sentí de nuevo esa presión en el pecho.- Gwen era lo que se dice "mejor amiga". Un tiempo después, los tres asistimos a una fiesta de un viejo amigo de James.-dije, reuniendo valentía para lo que venía después.-

Miré a mis padres que me miraban con una rara mezcla de tristeza, confusión, resentimiento, y ¿ternura?.

-Pan... Cómo...Cómo pudiste?.-dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

Papá solo tenía la cabeza agachada, aunque no estuviese nadie más aquí, sabia que moría de vergüenza...

-En esa fiesta.-continué, aun con las palabras de mi madre y la postura de mi padre en mi mente.- James, Gwen y yo conocimos a un chico muy agradable, aunque algo ingenuo, llamado Chris, que nos dijo que si queríamos "volar". No entendimos nada. Entonces James dijo "Estaría bien algo relajador" y lo admito, fue un error, pero también un accidente.

-Algo...relajador?.-dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos.

Mi padre no se atrevía a mirarme.

-Nos trajo unas copas con un liquido color café. Nos tomamos todo. Y luego no recordamos nada. Al otro día James le preguntó a su amigo, Chris, qué nos había dado. Y el muy tranquilo dijo.-rompí en llanto.- "Tú dijiste algo relajador".-sonreí irónicamente.- "Y yo te dí éxtasis líquido"

Papá se levantó de repente.

-BASTA PAN! NO DIGAS MÁS!.-con lágrimas en sus ojos.-

-No! Deben saberlo!.-grité histérica.-

-PAN! NOS HACES DAÑO!.-dijo mamá.

-GWEN MURIÓ! MURIÓ Y JAMAS LA VOLVERÉ A VER! ME ODIO! ME ODIO!.-grité.-LO SIENTO! NO QUISE HACERLO.-sin darme cuenta mi ki subió.

Papá se acerco a mi, furioso, y me golpeó en el estómago. Caí al pie de las escaleras, con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo a mis padres, y a Gwen tomando mi cara entre sus manos y dándome una sonrisa, y juraría que me dijo "Ellos te aman Pan, y yo a ti, mejor amiga"

-Me aman?.-susurré, y sé que mi padre me escuchó, porque me miro decepcionado.

Y no recuerdo nada más.


	6. Y aún hay más

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Y aún hay más. **

* * *

**Pan_**

Rayos! Donde estoy?...  
Y caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de mis padres.

-Pan? Cariño estás mejor?

-Si...Mamá...Lo siento, pero debía decírselos.-le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Tranquila Pan, me alegra que te hayas decidido a contarnos. Per debes explicarle más a tu padre.-me dijo con pena.

-Y...Y donde está?.-le pregunté insegura.

-Está en la sala de estar. Ha estado ahí toda la tarde.-me dijo.-Ve a verlo, querida.

Me levanté y sentí un dolor en mi estómago, mama me iba a ayudar, pero la aparte con suavidad. Mi orgullo no dejaba que mi madre se acercara, era lo que me merecía. Llegué y pude ver a mi padre mirando algún punto ciego en la pared, y oculté mi ki.  
Me acerque lentamente, y carraspeé, dejando aparecer mi ki de pronto.

-Papá...-susurré.

Papá no me hizo caso.

-Papá por favor.-le dije con lágrimas amontonándose en mis ojos, amenzándome con salirse.

-Pan, sólo dime si lo volviste a hacer...

Supe de inmediato a qué se refería.  
Me quedé muda. Mi silencio hablaría más que yo.

-DIJISTE QUE HABÍA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE! COMO PUDISTE VOLVER A HACERLO?.-gritó llorando mi padre.

Sus lágrimas atravesaron mi frío corazón.

-Lo siento! Nos sentíamos incompletos! Y...

No continué porque papá se había ido volando luego de que pronuncié "**Nos sentiamos incompletos**"  
Luego caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho... JAMES.  
Volé con lágrimas en los ojos.  
No sentía el ki de mi padre, y el de James, ese si lo sentía.  
Llegué a la empresa donde James trabajaba, y sentí su ki algo elevado para los humanos, descender lentamente.  
Entré a su oficina, y no creía lo que veía. Miré horrorizada a James, y a mi padre con él.  
Golpeándolo, y pidiéndole explicaciones.

-PAPÁ! Porque lo haces? Que sacas de esto? Déjalo en paz.-corrí hacia James, papá estaba a punto de lanzarle una esfera de energía, pero no le dio, **porque me interpuse. **

**Oía voces y llantos. Y de pronto dejé de oírlos.**  
**Veía una extraña luz, y decidí no ir hacia ella.**  
**Me quedé parada en medio de la oscuridad, atrapada por el pánico de estar muerta.**  
**Vaya, ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería? Pues era fácil, NO. **  
**Quería vivir, saber que iba a mejorar, que todo era un feo sueño, que nunca nada pasó, que soñé 5 años en una noche. **  
**Pero luego me dije a mi misma "5 años en una noche, Pan, estás segura?" y supe que estaba muerta. **  
**Me entristecí, extrañaba a James. Lo extrañaba mucho.  
Y desperté.**

James estaba a mi lado, llorando y tomando mi mano. Y yo estaba en un hospital, conectada a cables sin fin.

-James.-susurré.

El alzo su vista, se acercó a mí y me beso.

-No sé lo que tú y tu familia sean, pero te amo Pan, aunque me siento tan estúpido porque tu recibiste esa...esa...luz extraña. Pero si tu y tu familia no son "normales" entonces yo hubiese muerto recibiendo eso. Gracias, Pan.

Iba a hablar, pero mi padre entró rápidamente y apartó a James de mí.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Pan, maldito drogadicto.

Me dolió lo que le dijo.

-Papá...-susurré sin fuerzas.

Y le propinó un golpe en la cara.  
Lloré, por lo que pasaba, y que no podía hacer nada.  
Rápidamente entraron Trunks y Goten, y detuvieron a mi padre.

* * *

Durante dos semanas no acepté visitas de nadie. Ni de James, ni de mamá. Y mucho menos de papá.  
Lloraba todas las noches. A veces en silencio. A veces no me importaba que me escucharan.  
Me dieron de alta.

Recogí mis cosas, y me dirigí a un hotel, no quería regresar a casa. No quería regresar nunca más.  
Recibía llamadas de James, de Goten, de Bra, de Marron, de papá y de mamá.  
No contesté ninguna.

Salí a caminar, necesitaba despejar mi mente en serio. Y me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

-Hola, Pan.-me dijo.

-Trunks.-únicamente dije.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije. Iba a decírtelo en el hospital, pero no permitiste visitas. Y luego fui a tu casa, pero dijeron que no habías vuelto, ni habías llamado, pero que ya te habían dado de alta..-suspiró y luego sonó su teléfono.- Candace.-dijo mientras sonreía.

Me sentí algo rara, así que seguí caminando. Luego sentí una mano en mi hombro, y volteé.

-James.-sonreí y me lancé a abrazarlo.

-Pan, hermosa, te amo, ¿porqué no me contestabas?

-Lo siento.-miré al suelo.

-No importa.-dijo, y me besó.

Todo a mi alrededor rodaba, y veía mariposas, y además me sentía mareada. Sonreí internamente. James se separó de mí. Y luego vió con cara horrorizada algo detrás de mí. Volteé, y una lágrima cayó de mis ojos.

-Idiota, te dije que no te acercaras.-dijo mi padre.

-Gohan.-dijo mi madre tratando de detenerlo.

-Él se acerca a mí cuando quiere! Yo soy mayor ahora, no necesito de ti ni de mamá, aléjense de mí! En serio soy yo la que les hace daño? ¿Acaso se han separado por mi culpa? ¿Y porque te empeñas en separarme de James?.-dije llorando, y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de James, que me abrazó.

-Maldito James, sólo has conseguido que mi hija se haya enfermado! ¿Crees que eso es bueno? ¿Crees que tú eres bueno para ella?.-dijo con repulsión.- Con todo lo que le ha pasado, ¿crees que no es tu culpa o qué? O acaso, el tal Chris no era amigo tuyo.-dijo con mirada fría.

-Me siento muy culpable, pero yo amo a Pan, y jamás hubiese dejado qu...-papá le dio un golpe.

-Si jamás hubieses dejado que Pan sufriera, no debiste haberla conocido.-dijo mi padre fríamente.

-Papá! Porqué me haces esto?.-lloré y lo golpeé, pero a él no le hacia ni cosquillas, claro.-Porqué? Porqué?

Papá me abrazó, y besó mi cabello. Yo me alejé mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-No me toques.-le dije.

-Pan...-me dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Me alejé volando.

* * *

Salía con James constantemente, él trabajaba, yo buscaba trabajo.  
Era uno de esos días de frío en Japón. Me puse unos jeans, unas botas de agua negras con un lacito gris a cada lado de manera que se vieran, un abrigo ligero color marrón oscuro, y un impermeable negro.  
Decidí no ir a buscar trabajo ese día. Fui a un café.  
Y la sorpresa que me llevé. Vi a Trunks y a James. Me acerqué.

-Pensé que estarías trabajando.-le dije algo confundida y con una sonrisa.

Él se levantó y me abrazó por la cintura y me besó suavemente.  
Diablos, me mareaba de nuevo. Y luego se alejó de mí.

-Ehh...Trunks...-me sonrojé levemente.

-Esta bien, chicos.-dijo el pelilila.

-Vaya...-reí nerviosamente, James se burló y me abrazó por detrás.

-James y yo hablábamos de negocios, él es representante de su empresa, y yo, bueno, CC la dirijo yo, así que estamos hablando de eso.-dijo Trunks.

Nos quedamos conversando y riendo toda la mañana, en la tarde me quedé con James en su departamento.

* * *

**Trunks_**

Iba a ver a Candace. Tuvimos una discusión, y ella me citó en el café en el que vi a James, y luego a Pan.  
La ví sentada en el fondo.

-Hola.-le dije algo inseguro, sentía mi estómago revuelto.

-Trunks, debemos hablar. Lo sabes, últimamente esto ya no funciona, siempre peleamos y...-una lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.-Y siento que no te amo más.-lloró.

-Si lloras es porque sabes que no es cierto.-le dije, aguantando las lágrimas.

-No, Trunks, yo estoy muy segura de lo que digo.

Luego de una hora de discusión, dieron la sentencia.

-Trunks, fue un gusto haberte conocido, pero hay otra persona... Y no puedo con esto...Lo siento.

-Candace... no te preocupes, está todo bien.-le dije y sonreí.

**Por alguna razón, me sentía extrañamente bien.**

* * *

**Waaa! 6 capítulo! :D **

**Ojala les guste a mis dos Unicas lectoras X_x jaja igualmente son especiales :3**

**Gracias besos.**


	7. Enfermedad por engaño

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Enfermedad por engaño.**

* * *

**Pan_**

Nervios era lo único que sentía en ese momento, James me había citado para decirme algo muy importante, dijo que me pusiera algo elegante.  
Él sabe que odio los vestidos.  
Pero por complacerlo esa tarde fui de compras, y el fruto fue un hermoso vestido morado oscuro, ceñido al cuerpo, por arriba de la rodilla.  
Y unos tacos negros. Y un impermeable negro para el infernal frío.  
Me cogí el cabello con un broche negro que tenía un pequeño diamante. Me puse rubor y listo.  
RAYOS! Me sentía payasa.  
Pero a James le gustan los payasos.  
Esperé en la sala de estar, y luego de 5 minutos, se oyó el timbre. Abrí.

-Hola.-le dije algo tímida.-

-Estas preciosa Pan.-me dijo y a continuación me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿MEJILLA? eso me preocupaba.

-Ehmm.-le dije nerviosa.-

-¿Vamos? Reservé en un restaurante en una calle parisina, se que te encantan.-me dijo con una sonrisa, y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

-De acuerdo.-le dije mientras intenté darle un beso, pero él volteó su rostro.-

Todo el viaje fue en silencio, sentía ganas de golpear a James. Quería llorar. No sabía si soportaría las ganas de las múltiples cosas que quería hacer. Llorar, golpear, gritar, destruir cosas... Mi instinto saiyajin estaba queriendo explotar, salir y desahogarse de todas esas veces que pude decir lo que pensaba pero callé, de todas esas veces que pude haber ido a entrenar pero preferí salir a jugar con la vida, y de esas veces que mis ganas quería ganarle a todo, pero una lucha interna, me decía que no era lo correcto, y ahora pienso ¿Y si hubiese hecho todas esas cosas?  
¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar, que hubiese pasado si hubiesen dicho esto, o hubiesen hecho aquello?  
Pues esto me pasaba a mí en ese instante, volteé a verlo, veía su rostro ¿preocupado?, esto era muy raro.  
Llegamos, nuestra mesa estaba en la parte que daba al balcón de aquel restaurante, al pie de la playa, fuimos y nos sentamos en nuestras debidas sillas, uno en frente del otro, son decir nada, mi mirada fría sobre él, que estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Vas a ordenar?.-dijo al fin.-

-Si, claro ya voy.-dije mirando la carta.

Cuando estábamos a la mitad de la comida, el me miró y empezó a hablar.

-Pan, sé que estas molesta por mi actitud, pero tengo una razón.-dijo mirando fijamente.-

Dejé de comer, y lo miré para que prosiguiera, pues yo no quería hablarle.

-Yo... Yo... Estoy...-suspiró.- estoy enfermo Pan.

Lo miré fijamente. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y sólo por eso no dejaste que te besara?.-le pregunté enojada.

-Pan, no entiendes...-

-Pues no me has explicado nada.-le dije interrumpiéndole.-

-Escúchame, Pan, yo estoy enfermo de algo... grave...-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Grave?.-mis ojos se cristalizaron, lo sentía.

-Tengo... Pan, yo tengo...-lloró en silencio.- Pan, yo tengo cáncer.

* * *

**Trunks_**

Paseaba por la ciudad, con una gran sonrisa, hacía mucho frío, y volví a casa.

-Trunks! Mamá esta hecha una locura de preocupación por ti.-dijo Bra mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado.-dije sonriéndole.-

Mi dulce hermanita me miró sospechosa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que estuviste haciendo?.-dijo con brazos cruzados.

-Pues salí con Candace y...-dije con otras sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

-Y...?.-abrió sus enormes ojos celestes como platos imaginándose cosas y haciendo un gesto con la mano.- No me cuentes, tranquilo son cosas de pareja y yo... no debo saberlo y además ando ocupada, y además... estaba por ir a, ya sabes, la cocina y...-dijo atropelladamente todo.

-No Bra, Candace y yo terminamos.-

Se quedó paralizada.

-Trunks! Qué hiciste parea que la dulce Candace terminara contigo? Seguro que le saliste con una tontería, ella era perfecta, hijo.-así es, mi madre había escuchado todo, había sentido su ki acercándose.

-Hermano, hermano.-dijo Bra poniendo una mano en mi hombre y mirándome con pesar.- ¿Qué pasó? Porqué terminaron? Hacían linda pareja.-dijo.

-Pues SU ADORADA CANDACE.-dije alargando.- se había fijado en alguien más.-dije.

Y vaya que no se lo creían. Y mamá vino y me abrazó tan fuerte como podía.

-Pobre de mi Trunks, tranquilo cariñó, ya aparecerá alguien más.

Bra moría de risa.

-Mamá! Pero yo estoy muy bien, lo cierto es que eso no me afectó tanto, me siento bien.-dije tranquilamente.

-Mírale la cara no más, él esta bien, mamá, no debes preocuparte, se nota feliz.-dijo Bra.-Oye Trunks, no lo tomes mal pero ¿Porqué estas feliz?

Reí.

-Porque era lo mejor, ya no la quería más. Y ni ella a mí.-dije mientras abrazaba a aquellas mujeres.

* * *

**Pan_**

Lo único que pensaba era en el cáncer.  
Cáncer, cáncer, cáncer, cáncer.

-¿Qué?

-Si, Pan, tengo cáncer pulmonar gracias al tabaco.-dijo.

-Y... Y que grado?.-dije en un susurro.

-Tercer grado.-dijo seguro.

-Pero de todos modos...pudiste...pudiste besarme.-dije con lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero sólo te traje aquí por unas cuantas razones; Pan, tengo cáncer, y se que no es contagioso, pero si te besaba, me sentiría más apegado a ti, y si me pasara algo malo, tu te sentirías triste, porque me amas, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que te miro fijamente, o cuando cada vez que me pego a ti, siento que te desmayarás en mis brazos, y créeme, yo siento lo mismo, y..-

-Y entonces estas terminando conmigo, ¿cierto?.-dije con lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.- Crees que es lo mejor para olvidarnos y sufrir menos si te pasara algo. Te entiendo.-dije fríamente.

-Pan, pequeña, no quiero que te pongas triste, y se que en estos precisos instantes estas sufriendo, pero tú crees que yo quiero esto?.-dijo él, James.

-James.-suspiré.- De todos modos estaré triste porque perderé al amor de mi vida.-dije y lloré.

Él se acerco a abrazarme, y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Podrías darme un último beso?.-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Con gusto, mi amor.-me dijo.

Me besó con toda la pasión que pudo. Me mareé, me sentía en las nubes, era una sensación increíble, como cuando comes un chocolate, o te pones a ver capítulos de DBZ online **(e_e eso fue mío, y es mejor que todo e_e).  
**Así me sentía yo, totalmente perdida en sus labios, lo abracé tan fuerte como él podía soportar, y el me abrazó tan fuerte como él pudo.  
Esa noche me quedé en su departamento, y jamás la iba a olvidar, y aunque estaba convencida de que mi fuerza de voluntad era mayor, sabía que jamás olvidaría a alguien que me hizo sentir tantas cosas como James.  
Luego de esa noche, quedamos como amigos, aunque a veces nos robábamos unos que otros besos, y tendríamos que pagar las consecuencias, pero era lo último que nos importaba al momento de perdernos en el otro.

* * *

**Trunks_**

Hace dos meses terminé con Candace, y llevo una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones ni nada.  
Me sentía satisfecho de mi mismo, aunque algo cansado de la rutina.  
El trabajo, familia, y salidas con Goten.  
Siempre lo mismo.  
Sentía que necesitaba algo o alguien que me distrajera, tenía a Goten claro, pero me empezaba a sentir... solo.

-Trunks, amigo, ¿que haremos esta noche? ¿Una cita doble?.-dijo entusiasmado el pelinegro.- Conozco a dos hermosuras que...

-No Goten.-le interrumpí.- Estoy cansado, mejor no hagamos nada.-dije sin ánimos.

-¿Oye que te pasa ahora? Los primeros días sin Candace estabas muy feliz, ahora estas muy aburrido, amigo, ¿acaso la extrañas?.-

-Claro que no, solo que empiezo a aburrirme, quiero de nuevo algo diferente para hacer cada día.-dije indiferente.

-Mmmm.-dijo mirándome fijamente mi pelinegro amigo.- Tú lo que quieres es una nueva novia a quien amar, y salir con ella todos los días.

Lo mire confundido.

**¿Otra novia?**


	8. Unos cuantos meses más

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Unos cuantos meses más...**

* * *

**Pan_**

James y yo seguíamos saliendo, como amigos, dejamos de darnos besos "accidentales" y de abrazarnos, ahora salimos, tomamos algo y conversamos largas horas, justo ahora, estoy yendo a verme con él.  
Aún me mareo cuando me abraza, y siento mi estómago revuelto. Aún lo amo.

-Hola, James.-dije sonriente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola, Pan! ¿Cómo estás?.-preguntó mientras entrábamos al mismo café de siempre.

-Pues, algo atareada, pero es lo de menos, mañana habrá tiempo.-dije riendo.

-Siempre con la flojera, Pan, deberías empezar a trabajar, y por cierto, atareada con qué?.-preguntó mientras pedía lo de siempre, un capuchino helado.

-Pues, ya sabes, compré una casa, para mi sola.-dije recalcando la palabra "sola".- Y entonces debo ir de compras, y además iré a visitar a mis padres, hace una semana no los he visto.

-Y, me imagino que tus padres celebraron el día que...terminamos...-dijo evidentemente incómodo.

-Pues claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?.-dije enojada.- Ellos saben la razón por la que terminamos...-dije mirándolo con toda la tristeza.-Te quiero, James.

-Y yo a ti, Pan, te amo mucho.

Le sonreí débilmente.

**Trunks_**

-Goten, hoy debo trabajar mucho, no tengo tiempo.-dije enfadado.

-Pero Trunks!, es viernes, ¿sabes de lo que te perderás? Una nueva discoteca! Vamos, amigo, ¿que te pasa?.-dije este, irritado.

-Nada, pero como ves, tengo mucho que hacer, osea que no tengo tiempo, sabes, Goten, tu también ya deberías comprar un bonito traje, organizar tu curriculum y buscar trabajo. Aunque sea cansado, te sirve para ser totalmente independiente.

-Trunks! Deja de decirme lo que debería hacer, eres un amargado, desde cuando estas así? Oh, claro, desde que terminaste con la bella Candace, ella te daba vida, hermano.

-Claro que no, yo puedo sólo con o sin ella. No me interesa en lo absoluto. Ahora sólo somos amigos, y estamos muy bien.- dije irritado por la actitud del pelinegro.- Y ya deja el tema, Goten, me has estado atacando con eso desde hace tiempo, estoy cansado.

-Ya, de todos modos me largo!.-dijo este y se fue.

Yo no necesito una nueva novia, estoy perfectamente bien, solo. Me siento bien, cansado, claro, pero una novia no mejoraría nada.

-Señor, ya alisté su agenda, la próxima semana, el martes, tiene una reunión con TeleCorp, y luego una entrevista para la revista científica Mars S.J., luego...

-Sunny, está bien, está bien, tómate el día libre, saldré un rato. Adiós.

Tomé mi saco, y salí a caminar.

**Pan_**

Estaba en el mall, ya llevaba media hora, y adivinen, James me acompañó.

-Ya llevas una cama king size y ademas un buró, una lámpara de lava, una alfombra de piel de oveja de imitación gris y un escritorio. ¿Falta algo para la habitación de la srta. Pan Son?.-dijo irónico el que sería por siempre el amor de mi vida, mientras tomaba un capuchino helado.

-Noo.-dije riendo.- Ahora vamos a almorzar algo, muero de hambre.

Llegamos al patio de comidas del mall, él no comió nada, yo comí un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Pan.-dijo él, seguro va a decir algo que me haga llorar.- Pan, ayer fui a una cita con el médico.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?.-dije mientras comía mi pastel con menos ánimo.

-Que, que el cáncer ha avanzado, y que tengo... tres meses de vida, porque el cáncer afectó al corazón, al estar este más cerca.-dijo susurrando.

Quedé en silencio, seguí comiendo, y sentía su mirada fija en mí. Cuando terminé, caminamos en silencio hasta la salida, fuimos al parque, y nos sentamos.

-Pan...

Y rompí en llanto.  
Me abrazó y lloré como nunca antes, no podía parar, me abracé muy fuerte del él, y susurré:

"No te vayas, James, ¿qué voy a hacer?"  
"Por favor, no me dejes sola!"

-Tranquila, pequeña, te cuidaré, y no te dejaré sola, me verás, estaré ahí contigo, me sentirás.

-James, te amo, y te extrañaré mucho.

-Yo también, Pan, pero me sentirás, prometo que cuando te sientas sola, te haré saber ahí estoy.-me dijo, me sonrió cálidamente, y me dio un dulce beso.

**Trunks_**

Salí al parque, estaba enfrente del lago, y logré ver a lo lejos, sentados a Pan y James. Pan creo, estaba llorando, y James la abrazaba.  
Pobre Pan, pobre James, ellos no se merecen esto. James es una gran persona, y aunque Gohan no lo demuestre, en el fondo sabe que es lo mejor que a su hija le pudo pasar.  
¿Y si yo conociera al amor de mi vida? No, que tonto, ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.  
Pan y James se besaron, vaya, pero ya no son novios. Quizás los dos no pueden resistirse.  
Ellos dos, son mis héroes.  
¿Y si Candace era el amor de mi vida? No, claro que no.  
Yo amaba a Candace, y ella a mi. Pero, no se que paso.  
Quizás yo si necesito a alguien.  
James se va, Pan queda sola. Sentada. Mirando el lago. Alza la vista de pronto, y me ve. Se limpia las lágrimas, y se me acerca.

-Hola, Trunks, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues salí a pasear un rato ya sabes, decidí tomarme el día libre.-dije mirándola fijamente.

-Supongo que viste lo de James y yo.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento sin que se lo haya pedido.- James morirá.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Pan? Debes ser optimista.-dije algo enfadado con su tranquilidad al decir semejante cosa.

-Porque es la verdad, James me lo dijo.-dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas que empezaban a salir.- Tiene tres meses de vida, Trunks.-dijo atropelladamente.-Debo irme, adiós!.-tomó sus compras, se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Obviamente la seguí, me pareció que Pan estaba muy afectada, me preocupaba lo que le podía pasar.

-PAN! PAN! No corras! Espera!.-grité sin respuesta.

Alcancé a Pan, la tomé delicadamente del brazo, y ella me miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas, sólo la abracé y ella lloró mucho.  
La acompañé a su nueva casa, pues estaba llena de compras, y la ayudé.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita, Pan.

-Gracias.-dijo sin ánimos.- Pronto la pintaré de color verde limón, es mi color preferido, y el de James también.-esto último lo susurró, pero obvio lo escuché.-

-Si quieres vendré la próxima semana, y la pintamos juntos.-dije yo.

-Claro, gracias, puedo sola pero está bien.-dijo riendo.

-Tan modesta, como siempre.

-¿Oye Trunks tu te consideras guapo?

-Pan, ¿Porque me preguntas eso?.-dije sorprendido, eso sonaba a Bra.

-Porque si. Verás, yo en USA me reunía con unos Gwen, James y otros más en las noches, y nos íbamos a algún lugar a divertirnos. Y entonces inventamos algo que se llamaba "Los juegos impertinentes" y nos comportábamos totalmente extrovertidos, y hacíamos hasta las preguntas más íntimas que te puedas imaginar.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Preguntas íntimas? ¿Y que clase de preguntas?.-dije sorprendido, Pan era muy introvertida, no me cuadraba eso.

-Ya sabes, preguntas como... ¿Tu primera relación sex...?¿¡QUE HACES TRUNKS!.-me gritó Pan, y entonces escuché una ligera explosión.-Eso era una lámpara de lava! TRUNKS TE MATARÉ.-gritó y yo corrí.

Jugamos toda la tarde, me sentía bien. Y ojala que Pan también, ella ha sido una gran persona, y yo estaba muy equivocado en cuanto a mis pensamientos acerca de ella.

-Pan, ¿crees que necesito una novia?.-le solté.

Me miró confundida.


	9. ¡A pintar una casa!

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**A pintar una casa!**

* * *

**Trunks_**

Salí temprano de trabajar hoy, iré a ver a mamá, que debe extrañarme mucho. Hace tiempo no volaba, pero siento como que no tengo ganas de nada. Llegué a casa, estaba vacía pero oí ruidos provenientes del jardín.

-Hola, mamá.-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, hijo. Mira, Milk ha venido a visitarnos. ¿No es agradable?.-dijo mirándome alegre.-¡Ay! Milk, hace tiempo no te veía, tu presencia es muy grata.-dijo mirando a la señora Milk.

-Gracias, Bulma, sabes que de todos modos uno de estos días me aparecería por aquí.-dijo la señora Milk, mirando a mi madre con esos ojos tan oscuros, pero dulces.-Hola, Trunks.-

-Señora Milk, ¿cómo está?.-dijo con cortesía mientras tomaba asiento.

-Muy bien, gracias.-

-Mamá.-dije.-¿Y papá?

-Ya sabes, en su adorada cámara.-dijo enojada.

-Iré a verlo.-dije, y me levanté.

Encendí el botón, y dije:

-¿Papá? Hola.-

Se abrió la puerta y apareció mi padre con un semblante frío y obviamente enojado.

-¿Qué quieres, Trunks? No tengo tu tiempo.-dijo frustrado.

-Nada, sólo venía a saludarte, ¿y Bra?

-¿Debería saber donde esta la mocosa?.-me dijo.

-Olvídalo, adiós papá.

-Interrumpes mis entrenamientos como si que y...-dijo mientras entraba a su cámara de gravedad.

Volví con mamá, la señora Milk, y adivinen, BRA.

-¡Trunks! Hola, ¿cómo así estas aquí? Tu ya ni vienes a visitarnos.-dijo haciéndose la enojada.- De seguro ya estas saliendo con otra chica, por eso nos tienes olvidados, claro, eso es.-dijo finalmente.

-Claro que no, Bra, no digas cosas que no son, no te inventes.-dije enojado.-Pues resulta que yo trabajo, ¿y tú? Oh claro, te mantienen.-dije.

-Cállate Trunks, porque yo no ando por ahí, sabes, hago mis propias cosas, tengo mis asuntos.-dijo y me sacó la lengua.

-¿Y se puede saber que clase de asuntos? Déjame adivinar, entre Marron y tú están tratando de ver cuál color de esmalte les queda mejor, oh si, que serio tu asunto.-dije.

-TENEMOS UNA INVITADA Y USTEDES SE COMPORTAN COMO UNOS CHIQUILLOS MALEDUCADOS! SEGURO HERENCIA DE VEGETA!.-gritó histérica mi adorable madre.

-Lo siento mami.-dijo Bra.

-Lo siento mamá, lo siento señora Milk.-dije.

-No te preocupes, Bulma, Goten y Pan son iguales, les encanta andar peleando. Videl y yo no los soportamos, pero los amamos.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Pan y Goten? ¿En serio?.-dije sorprendido.-Pues yo creo que ambos son muy maduros para hacer esas cosas.-

-Si Bra y tú lo hacen porque Goten y Pan no? Después de todo tú eres el rey de la madurez y el trabajo, ya sabes, siempre ocupado.-dijo mi madre.

-Pues yo si creo eso, porque hace unos pocos días salí con Pan, y entonces encontramos a Goten, y decidimos ir por unos helados, y Pan quería de pistacho y nuez y Goten también y sólo quedaba uno, y me hicieron pasar una vergüenza porque se pusieron a gritarse, al final nadie compró nada, pero que locura con esos dos. Son un peligro a la sociedad.-dijo finalmente.- Si hubiesen escuchado lo que se gritaban, iba desde lo mas banal e incoherente hasta lo más insultante que se puedan imaginar.-

-¿Quién lo diría no?.-dije riendo.-Pan versus Goten.

-En fin, iré a mi habitación. Adiós señora Milk, adiós mamá.-dijo mi peliazul hermana.

-¿Y cómo está Pan?.-dijo mi madre acomodándose en su silla.- Oí lo de su novio James.-dijo con pesar.

-Pues ayer fue a la casa, almorzó allí, la vi muy triste, ha estado así desde que Gohan no aceptó a James.-dijo la señora Milk mirándolo fijamente algún punto ciego.

-Yo la he visto también, estaba algo mal, pero se repone fácilmente.-dije tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

-Pues no te dejes engañar, querido Trunks, ella es Pan.-dijo irónicamente la señora Milk.-Es la mezcla perfecta entre la dulzura y el engaño.-dijo Milk.-

-Pues no creo que Pan sea eso, ella es muy dulce desde siempre.-dije algo nervioso.

-Trunks, no contradigas a Milk, ella es su abuelita. Por cierto, ¿cuando me das nietos? Soy joven y quiero ver crecer a mis nietos.-dijo mi madre mirándome sonriente.

Me sonrojé.

-Mamá debo irme, iré a ayudar a pintar su casa a Pan.-dije tomando mis cosas.

-Me la saludas hijo, adiós.-dijo mi madre.

-Adiós Trunks.-dijo Milk.

**Pan_**

El verde limón es mi preferido, y James vendrá a verme para estar juntos una tarde. Dos meses más y no veré a James, aunque él esta empeñado en que lo sentiré, él me hará saber que estará ahí.

-Hola James.-dije sonriéndole mientras abría la puerta.-¿Trunks?.-no era James...- ¿Que-qué haces aquí?.-

-Pues vengo a pintar tu casa, tranquila, es gratis.-dijo riendo.

-Gracias Trunks, pero James vendrá. Y bueno...-dije algo incómoda.

-Pintemos los tres!.-

Estuve pintando mi habitación con Trunks, esperé toda la tarde, pero James no llegó.

-Te ocurre algo, Pan?.-dijo Trunks.

-No, estoy bien.-dije sonriéndole falsamente.

-Pues yo no te veo bien, por cierto, mamá y tu abuelita Milk te mandan saludos.

-Bueno.-dije desanimada.

-Creo que ya debo irme, Pan, adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando Trunks se fue, llamé a James.

-James, porqué no viniste?...-dije enojada y triste.

-Fui al médico, me dolía el pecho, y casi no respiraba.-dijo con dificultad.-Ahora mismo estoy en el...hospital y... lo siento por no haberte llamado.-

-No importa, te iré a ver mañana, debo acomodar mis CDs, y además que mamá vendrá a ver la casa. Adiós, te amo James.-dijo a punto de llorar.

-No llores pequeña, yo también te amo.

Colgamos.

Saqué mis CDs de una caja algo empolvada.  
Mis artistas favoritos estaban ahí.  
Ac/Dc  
Nirvana  
Soundgarden  
Beck  
Pink  
Y más...  
Los puse en un estante de madera pulida, luego me di un baño, me aseé, y me fui a dormir. Mamá no vendría, lo inventé porque no podría mantenerme en pie si veía a James con cables y tubos de oxígeno.  
Había pasado por esto ya antes.  
Dormí esperando al día siguiente.

**Trunks_**

Luego de que ayudé a Pan, no la he vuelto a ver, la llamo y no contesta. La voy a ver a su casa y no hay nadie. No encuentro su ki, pero por algún motivo, sé que está bien, bueno, viva al menos. Pero eso me tranquiliza, y no sé porque.  
Estoy en el centro comercial, comprando comida. Luego iré por unas pizzas con Goten.

**Llamada de Goten**

-Hola, Trunks, ¿puedo llevar a unas amigas con nosotros? Ya sabes, a la salida de esta noche.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Pensé que iríamos por unas pizzas.-dije.

-Unas pizzas, una fiesta, unas margaritas, y luego veremos.-dijo riendo.

-Goten, Goten, está bien, lleva a quien quieras.-dije resignadamente.

-GRACIAS! ADIÓS!

**Fin de llamada**

Cuando regresé a mi departamento, tomé una cerveza, y me senté a ver televisión.  
Y recibí una llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Soy Pan, lo siento por no haberte llamado, pero estaba con James en el hospital, esta grave y debía estar con él.

-No te preocupes Pan. ¿Y saldrás esta noche?, claro, si ya se recuperó James.-dije jugando con el control de la tv.

-Creo que si, quedé con Marron y Bra en una discoteca que se inauguró hace un mes, o algo así. En fin, adiós Trunks te veo luego.-colgó.

**Pan_**

En la tarde comencé a arreglarme, me puse un vestido color salmón tipo coctel, y unos zapatos negros de tacón muy alto.  
Bra vino en su aeronave, y fuimos a la discoteca.  
Y vaya que vi una sorpresota.  
Marron reía.  
Bra entristecía.  
Y yo, ¿yo?, yo me quedé fría.  
Y no sabía por que.


	10. La misma luna

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**La misma luna**

* * *

**Pan_**

Ya es muy tarde, un mes más, y pierdo lo que más he querido, y como todo, no he cuidado. Estoy pensando en sus ojos marrones, y su dorado cabello, quiero ver su sonrisa, quiero verlo a él.  
Extrañaré su aroma tan dulce y varonil.  
Su amplia sonrisa y sus blancos dientes.  
Su manera de vestirse, siempre tan elegante.  
Recuerdo que el día que lo conocí, era el único que llevaba pantalones de vestir.  
Me pareció tan ridículo.  
Luego el se acercó a mí, y me dijo: "Mi nombre es James, y busco una clase de último curso. Ingenierías"  
Le medio sonreí, y le guié. Era mi clase.  
En fin. Me quedé viendo la luna, estaba llena.  
Sentía algo en mi estómago, y un frío que me recorría la espalda cada vez que pensaba en él.  
No sabía lo que era.  
Quería sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios.  
Su aroma en mis sábanas.  
Su sonrisa cada mañana.  
Quería que se apareciera cada día junto a mí.  
Levantándome a besos.  
O recostándome a versos.  
Quería que me dedicara uno de sus tantos poemas.  
Quería ir por las calles en verano.  
Sintiendo su brazo en mi cintura.  
O su mano en mi mano.  
Quería ver por siempre su sonrisa al verme  
Quería ver sus ojos alegres y despreocupados, ahora ya opacos y solitarios.  
Quería sentir sus manos en mi rostro, acariciándolo mientras me susurraba lentamente versos tristes.  
Quería sentir sus brazos rodeándome como cuerdas apretadas contra mí sin dejarme mover a ningún lado.  
Quería sentirme presa de él.  
Sus labios en mi frente.  
Quería más tiempo. Para ver atardeceres en sus ojos.  
No aquel túnel oscuro con un punto final blanco. La luz.  
Aquellos ojos con los que sueño.  
Aquellos besos con los que temblaba y me estremecía como niña.  
Sus abrazos que me hacían sentir protegida y querida.  
Sus oídos que me escucharon cuando nadie lo hizo.  
Esa boca que insistió tanto en oír la verdad de mí.  
Esa curiosidad tan extraña que yo le causaba.  
Esa que lo hacía preguntar exasperado por una respuesta para ellos, y en la que hallé la respuesta a mí.  
La luna era tan hermosa, y juraba que veía la cara de James en ella.  
Tallada por los dioses.  
"James..." susurré.  
Y seguí observando la luna.

**James_**

Extrañaba ver la cara de Pan, sus enormes ojos negros, extrañaba sus labios, abrazarla, ir con ella a cualquier lugar, como en aquellos tiempos en los que no nos importaba nada, exactamente, porque NO pasaba nada.  
Todo eran risas, felicidad, Gwen y Pan.  
Pan, la amo como a nadie he amado.  
A veces, nos ponemos a pensar cómo se puede llegar a amar tanto a alguien.  
Pues no lo sé. Pero lo hago.  
No han tenido ganas locas de ver a alguien, y no poder hacerlo.  
Pues bien, esa sensación tenía yo.  
Hicimos mal al decir que nos íbamos a quedar como amigos, e hicimos caso omiso a nuestra promesa. Seguíamos viéndonos. Seguíamos amándonos. Y yo me moriré amándola. Ojalá, cuando a ella le toque, muera recordándome.  
Tengo un plan.  
Haré un trato con el Señor, con Dios.  
Soy ingeniero. Puedo hacerlo.  
Haré que Pan me sienta.  
Cuando esté feliz, cuando esté triste, cuando esté angustiada, cuando esté en sus días de malas.  
Pero no para que al recordarme se entristezca, sino que recuerde nuestros besos, nuestras noches, nuestras risas y chistes acerca del señor Valdemar, nuestro ex maestro de Contabilidad, que en paz descanse.  
Le haré saber que estoy ahí.  
Apareceré en el viento, formando una silueta de mí con pétalos sueltos de flores marchitas.  
Apareceré si es posible hasta en forma de hormiga en el último de los casos. Una hormiga venenosa caminando por su piel de seda, pero sin hacerle daño, como si la piel de aquella chiquilla fuese su debilidad.  
Apareceré en el reflejo de su imagen en el agua. Al lado de ella. Sonriendo como cuando le fui a preguntar la dirección de la clase de Ingenierías el primer día que la conocí.  
Apareceré cuando se esté mirando frente un espejo. Seré su reflejo, seré su sonrisa. Seré su negro color de ojos.  
Apareceré en su aroma, el aroma que emanaba de su piel, tan dulce y relajador. Tan frutal.  
Apareceré en su ropa. Deslizándose por su cuerpo, y recorriendo cada milímetro de su hermosa figura, menuda pero fuerte.  
Apareceré en sus labios, y recuerde mis besos, y mi sonrisa que aparecía cada vez que la sonrisa de ella aparecía.  
En sus ojos y que recuerde mi mis miradas fugaces hacia ella, y mis lágrimas para con los demás.  
En sus manos, para que recuerde mis abrazos, mi rostro según ella "tallado por los dioses", para que recuerde la sensación que le da abrazarme.  
Sólo quiero que recuerde cada milímetro de mí.  
Cada sabor de mis besos.  
Cada significado de mis miradas.  
Cada abrazo que le daba.  
Que me recuerde.  
Porque yo a ella la recordaré.  
Sus ojos grandes y curiosos.  
Sus labios carnosos y rosados.  
Su rostro al ruborizarse, y lo linda que se ve.  
Sus suaves manos acariciando mi espalda.  
Sus labios recorriendo mi rostro.  
Su ropa impregnada de su aroma y el mío.  
Era confortante saber que ella me está recordando.  
¿Que como lo sé?  
Pues estoy viendo la luna, y veo su rostro ahí.  
Tallado por los dioses.  
"Te amo..."susurré.  
Y seguí observando la luna.

* * *

**Esta cortísimo, pero es que se me fue la inspiración.  
Solo hice eso.  
Todo eso es sacado de un poema que escribí, me gusta mucho la poesía. Aunque no sé si soy muy buena con eso.  
No se llama la misma luna, ese es el nombre de una película que es muy bonita. El poema se llama "Pensamiento de la Luna" y es muy romántico.  
Aunque ya les había dicho que no me gustaba lo romántico.  
Pues así es.  
No me gustan las canciones románticas. Las frases de amor.  
Me gusta más escribirlo.  
Interpretarlo.  
Mas no hacer frases.  
Prefiero hacer algo más largo. Un poema.  
Ojalá les haya gustado.  
Aunque no sé si les gustará James. Es un personaje de la vida real. Mi personaje.  
Inspirado en mi mejor amigo.  
A FV Con todo el amor de todos los mundos, generaciones, cielos, estrellas, soles y LUNAS juntos.  
Te quiero mucho, amigo. :')**


	11. Roja tu sangre pero negro tu corazón

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Roja tu sangre pero negro tu corazón.**

* * *

**Pan_**

Iba rumbo a la habitación de James.  
Me sentía tan nerviosa. No quería verlo. Para nada. Miento. Quiero verlo, sacarlo de este maldito edificio, que él se recupere, y poder vivir felices para siempre.  
¿Acaso era yo la que decía reverendas tonterías? Me sonreí amargamente. Había que aceptar las cosas. Yo, enamorada de una maldita persona a punto de morirse.  
Cuando él se muera. Me llevará con él.  
Cuando él se muera; voy a morir con él. Lo sé.  
Lo odio. Por que al morir, se alejará de mí. Y yo de los que me rodean.  
Odiaré su egoísmo. Eso es lo él es. Un maldito e infeliz egoísta.  
Me dejará sola. Por siempre. Y no existirá un final feliz en mi vida. Y saben, si no hay final feliz en mi vida. **No habrá final feliz para NADIE mientras yo lo impida.  
**No les ha pasado, que están pudriéndose, y todo el mundo feliz. Tratan de compartir la alegría. Pero en realidad, solo hacen que nos sintamos peor. Ellos deben morir. Deben dejar de ser felices. ¿Suena egoísta, no? Lo es. Si alguien es egoísta contigo, es porque tú ya los has sido antes. No te creas santo. Todo se devuelve en esta vida.  
Si eres egoísta, los demás serán egoístas contigo.  
Entré.

-Pan.-me dijo. Se veía realmente mal.- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Bien.-dijo suavizando mi mirada, él era el único egoísta que no debía morir.- ¿Y tú?

-No mejor que tú. Tienes mal aspecto, pequeña. Te has olvidado de comer.

-Algo. Con lo del trabajo que debo conseguir. Ya tengo mi traje y quiero crear una micro empresa exportadora.-dije sin ánimos mientras me sentaba y tomaba su mano.-

-Y supongo necesitas fondos. Pan. Te amo. Y quiero hacerte una propuesta.-suspiró.-

-¿Qué propuesta?.-dije exaltada, me daba miedo que me pidiera que me alejara o algo.- ¿Es algo bueno o malo?

James rió encantadoramente, a pesar de lo avanzada de su enfermedad, seguía teniendo su hermosa sonrisa.

-Depende de como tu quieras tomarlo.-me dijo, apretando mi mano.

-De acuerdo, dime.-le respondí.

-Quiero que me lleves... al basurero.-me dijo decidido mirándome a los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ?.-dije gritando.- ¿Al basurero?.- "No querrá que lo tire" pensé.- ¿Y para qué quieres ir al basurero?.-

-Tú solo llévame, llévame volando.-me dijo, mientras esbozaba otra de sus cegadoras sonrisas.-

-¿Vo...Volando?.-reí nerviosamente.- Vaya... Creo que estás algo mal... Ehmm mejor llamamos a la enfermera...Volar yo jeje..que cosas dices cariño...-dije nerviosamente.

-Vamos Pan. Yo sé todo de ti. Nunca te hablé sobre mi familia, pero recuerdas que te dije que mi padre era periodista. Pues se enteró de muchas cosas, pequeña. No lo ocultes. Yo sé TODO acerca de ti. De tus orígenes, de tu familia. TODO. Y así, con todas tus rarezas, hermosas rarezas, te amo.-dijo mientras veía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.- Te amo Pan.

-James... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Quedé mal al no haberte confiado todo eso.-dije algo enojada.

-Pues no me importa. Sino querías contármelo está bien. Es algo muy grande de confiar y te comprendo.-me dijo.

-Gracias por todo, James en serio.-dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de su cama.- Te amo tanto, James... ¿Qué haré sin ti?.-

-Pan... Cumple mi deseo.-me dijo.- Pan llévame al basurero.-

-Está bien, mi amor.-

Le desconecté todos esos cables, lo tomé en mis brazos, y salimos volando rápidamente antes de que llegaran las enfermeras. Lo llevé a un callejón sucio y algo estrecho. James se puso en pie con dificultad, tomó mis manos y me miró fijamente.

-Pan.-suspiró.

-James... ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme? Y de paso me dices que te traiga a un basurero.-dije.

-Pequeña, te amo tanto, y me entristece que te dejaré, dejaré este mundo, y nadie podrá impedirlo. No quiero dejarte sola, aparte de que me sentirás, recordarás esto.- dijo y me miró fijamente.- Pan, cásate conmigo.

**Trunks_**

Estaba muy intranquilo, en un café. Solo. Me había gustado estar solo. Podía pensar. Observar.

-¿Trunks Briefs cierto? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Joanne Shima.-dijo una chica alta, cabello negro recogido en una coleta, ropas holgadas y tenis.- Prima de tu adoradísima Candace.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Hola, creo que si te he visto antes...-dije con recelo.- De hecho Candace me terminó hace como cuatro meses pero quedamos de amigos.-

-Claro, tu como tonto aceptaste ser su amigo.-se sentó a mi lado.- Sabes Trunks, supongo que se te hace raro, que en aquella fiesta que los miserables padres de Candace le hicieron por su cumpleaños ella empezó a interesarse por el gran Trunks Briefs de CC ¿no? Seguro que no, debes decir que cualquiera caería a tus pies. Bien, ella es una cualquiera y por eso cayó a tus pies.-rió amargamente.-

-Candace es una gran persona, además apenas te conozco, ¿porqué me vienes a decir esto?.-dije enojado.-

-Candace es una tonta, y la odio, además te vi de lejos y pensé en venir a decirte todo sobre Candace, la verdad de Candace. Además yo ya sabía que ustedes habían terminado, yo sé todo.

-Tú no sabes nada. No se porque atacas a Candace así. Pudimos haber terminado pero aún le tengo respeto. Ella tiene buenos sentimientos y le deseo lo mejor.

-Eres un tonto, Trunks. Ella solo quiso tu fama y dinero. Y toda su familia, eso es lo único que quería.

-¿Joanne?.-preguntó una dulce voz a nuestras espaldas.-

Ella volteó y en sus ojos vi un extraño brillo.

-Hola primita, acabo de encontrarme con tu Trunks, pero al parecer tú ya estás bien acompañada ¿no?.-dijo al ver que Candace estaba con un tipo alto.-

-Hola Candace.-le dije sonriéndole.

-Hola Trunks.-dijo.- ¿Que tal estás? ¿Todo bien en la empresa? Mis padres organizarán una fiesta por el cumpleaños de papá y estás invitado, siguen teniendote mucho afecto.-rió.- Oh lo siento, él es mi novio Hiro.-

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el chico.-

-Vaya vaya, primita, ni bien cuatro meses y ya tienes a otro no?.-dijo su molesta prima.

-Joanne, creo que estás equivocada, yo terminé con Trunks porque...-

-Porque siempre te encanta obtener lo que quieres ¿no? No sé como tus padres te soportan.-dijo Joanne molesta.

-Aún con rencores por lo que pasó en el colegio cierto?.-dijo Candace.- Pues eso no fue mi culpa. Bitzu te quería pero tú no supiste valorarlo y...-

-Y apareció la bella y rescatadora Candace para remediar algo que NO DEBÍA IMPORTARLE.-

-Yo sólo le dije que era una gran persona y...-

-¡Y dejaste que se enamorara de ti!.-dijo Joanne.- Eres una...

Y Candace le dio una bofetada.

-¿Cómo te atreves?.-dijo Joanne muy asustada.

-Cállate Joanne, mira las cosas como tú quieras. Trunks si quieres ve a la fiesta, mis padres estarán muy contentos. Adiós y lo siento por lo que acabas de ver.

-Y haciéndote la víctima claro claro, eso es lo que toda tu mísera vida has hecho!.-dijo Joanne y se marchó.

Sin duda fue el mas raro momento en mi vida.

**Pan_**

En el basurero. Con el amor de mi vida pidiendome matrimonio. EN EL BASURERO!

-¿¡Que?.-fue lo único que pude decir. Estaba tan conmocionada.-

-¿Aceptas?.-

-¿P-porqué en el basurero?.-tartamudeé.

-Porque cuando tu estés triste haré de todo para que recuerdes "cuando una vez te pedí matrimonio en el basurero" y se que esbozarás una sonrisa. Tal y como en este momento.-dijo el amor de mi vida.- Y tú respondiste...-me miró expectante.

-Yo...Yo...-lo miré.

Y vi la tristeza en sus ojos. Esos de los que me enamoré, y sigo enamorada. La tristeza de estos al pensar que ya no lo amaba más al dudar de mi respuesta.

-Claro que si! Acepto James. Te amo.-y lo besé.

Y sólo pensaba... ¡ME VOY A CASAR!  
Dejé a James en el hospital y no fui a mi apartamento. Fui a casa de Bra.

-Hola señora Bulma.-dije y sonreí.

-Hola querida, ¿buscas a Bra? Está en el centro pero no tarda en llegar, Vegeta ya la fue a ver, está castigada.-dijo la señora muy sonriente, y fue a encerrarse a su laboratorio.

-Gracias, eh, señora Bulma? Quisiera pedirle un favor.-dije algo tímida.

-Dime querida.-dijo ella.

Con mucho querida se está empezando a parecer a su mamá. ¿Y si su mamá fue inteligente una vez? Quien sabe.

-Quisiera hacer una reunión aquí en su casa, es que es más amplia que la mía o mi departamento, y entonces no podría hacerlo en otro lugar.-dije.

-Claro querida! Que emoción! ¿Pero a qué se debe esta reunión?.-preguntó.

-Una noticia... Verá... Quiero decírselo a todos en la reunión. ¿Podría?.-

-Claro, cariño. Está bien, será para dentro de dos días, de acuerdo?

-Gracias.

Y en ese momento Bra entró con su padre; los dos muy molestos.

-¡¿Pan? HOLA!.-dijo Bra frenética y me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Vaya. Se había puesto fuerte.

-Está bien, Bra. Vamos a tu habitación. Oh, hola señor Vegeta.-dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica.- ¿Cómo está?.-

Él sólo se marchó a su cámara de gravedad. Subimos a la habitación de Bra. La peliazul se sentó a esperar a que hablara.

-¿Y bien?.-preguntó desesperada.- Pan! No te quedes callada. No lo tomes a mal pero, ¿a qué has venido?

-Pues a decirte una noticia... Bra... BRA!

-QUE! DIME AHORA!

-Me casaré con James.-susurré.

Y se escuchó un grito tan alto que casi me quedo sorda. RAYOS! Seguro se escuchó hasta el otro mundo.

-PAN! Te vas a cas...-le interrumpí.

-No lo grites, Bra! Es una sorpresa...

Y le conté lo de la reunión. Lo del basurero. TODO.

-Que lindo que es tu James... Jajajajajaja! Pan Son y James King.- suspiró.-¿cuando me pedirán matrimonio a mi?

(N.d.A/ King me gustó e_e)

-No lo sé. Bra estoy muy nerviosa acerca de eso... Eres la única que lo sabe... Rayos! Debo ir a sacar a James del hospital y además... además debo traer medicinas suficientes para la reunión y...y...-

-Tranquila Pan, mira, le pediré a mamá que me deje acompañarte a tu departamento y de paso quedarme allá. Y ademas hay que ir de compras! SIIIIIIIII!.-dijo la peliazul.

-Braa.-alargué riendo.-Tú estas mas emocionada que yo.-dije mientras seguía riendo.

-Esto es algo que se celebra!.-dijo con una voz muy MUY emocionada.

-¿Qué se celebra?.-

Volteamos para ver quien era.

**Trunks_**

Regresé a casa luego de tanta discusión.  
Mamá dijo su discurso acerca de llegar a casa como si AUN viviese ahí.  
Y es que yo ya tenía un departamento. Pero quise ir a ver a mi adorable madre.  
Subí a mi habitación.  
Vaya. No me había dado cuenta de lo desordenado e infantil que era.  
Tenía papeles por todos lados. Mi vieja ropa encima de la cama. Todo era tan aniñado.  
Y escuché risas. De fondo en el momento.

-Qué se celebra?.-dije a las dos niñas en frente de mi.

-Trunks!.-dijo una enojada Bra.- ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar sin tocar antes? Eres un desconsiderado, un metido. Pan y yo conversábamos SOLAS entiendes S-O-L-A-S! O sea que tú, intruso no debes estar aquí!.-terminó de decir la peliazul.

-Tranquila tranquila...-dije riendo.- Sólo pasaba por aquí, ¿nos vas a saludarme?.-dije sabiendo del orgullo de mi hermana.

-Claro que no!.-y haciendo una pose típica de mamá añadió.- Y ahora VETE!

-Hola Trunks.-dijo Pan, riendo.

-Hola Pan.- dije y la miré.

Se veía muy feliz. Y luego me fui a mi habitación. Me quedé pensando. Me sentía solo. Deprimido. No quería estar aburrido. Pero tampoco quería ir de fiesta en fiesta. Sonó mi teléfono.

-Hola.-contesté.

-Amigo! ¿Cómo estas?.-

-Hola Goten.-dije.- ¿Donde estas?

-Con mamá.-dijo el pelinegro.- En casa de Gohan. Oye, por ahí esta Pan, cierto, ¿podrías decirle que venga? Sus padres la esperan.-

-Claro, yo le aviso.

-Oye salgamos esta noche. A alguna discoteca.-dijo.- Divirtámonos un rato. Y tranquilo, llevaré unas amigas.-alargó riendo.- ¿Qué dices?

-Que no. Estoy demasiado cansado Goten. Mejor vamos a alquilar alguna película y compramos palomitas y algunas cosas de picar.-dije.

-De acuerdo amigo.-

-Adiós.-dije y colgué.

Me levanté a ver a Pan. Estaba conversando con mamá; que se veía enojada.

-Pero mamá te prometo que es una buena razón! No haré nada malo...-dijo Bra abrazando a mamá.

-Si, señora Bulma. Le prometo que cuidaré de Bra y no la dejaré salir. Ella estará conmigo. Además hay cosas que hacer y necesito su ayuda. Le prometemos que mañana a primera hora le diremos lo que hemos planeado.-dijo Pan.

Y finalmente convencieron a mamá. Ellas se alejaron felices a la habitación de Bra.

-PAN!.-llamé.

-Que pasa?.-dijo la pelinegra.

-Gohan quiere que vayas a casa porque están con la señora Milk y con Goten. Creo que está toda tu familia ahí.-dije sonriéndole.

-En serio.-miró a Bra.- Oye vengo luego a verte de acuerdo? Debo ir. Hasta luego Bra, adiós Trunks.-

**Pan_**

Decidí caminar un poco. Hasta que interrumpieron mis pasos.

-¿Pan Son?.-dijo un chico de mi tamaño, de traje y con mirada estricta.- Soy Kaich Meikoó.-me tendió la mano.

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco.-dije desconfiada.

-Claro que si. Soy tu ex novio de la secundaria. Pero que linda estas Pan.-dijo.

Y lo recordé. El mismo idiota que me engañó con Matiza Haishi.

-Eres un idiota Kaich. No quiero verte.-y lo ignoré.

Él me siguió.

-Pan, Pan, sigues siendo tan ingenua. Vamos linda, deja el rencor, cuantos años ya tienes, 24 supongo.-dijo él.

-Ya Kaich. si, tengo 24 años pero eso a ti no te importa. ¿Qué haces de traje y en un barrio de mala muerte?.-lo miré a los ojos.

Kaich me gustó por ser un chico muy arriesgado. En realidad, él era el peor de todo el colegio. Yo sabía que era un mujeriego y tonto. Pero igual lo quise mucho. Era muy divertido y sarcástico. Y era un rebelde como decía mi abuelita. Y me gustaba eso de él.  
Era muy alto. Y fuerte, para los humanos claro. Me protegía de todo. Era como su favorita. Porque sabía que no era la única. Pero me dejé manipular por el. Fui tonta. Era joven e ingenua.

-Pues tu que crees?.-dijo sonriendo.- Obvio que es para engañar. ¿Tú crees que yo usaría traje? Que estúpido. Pues en realidad soy narco, ya sabes. Lo bueno.-dijo arrogante.

-Claro, claro lo bueno.-dije sarcástica.- Deberías conseguir algo que si sea bueno, idiota.

-Tranquila. cariño. No creas que no sé nada. De hecho recuerdas a Christian.-rió estrepitosamente.- Si ese de tus pesadillas. Drogadicta.-dijo.- Ese es mi amigo. Traemos carga desde USA hasta Japón. ¿Increíble no?.-dijo.

-Increíble que no te haya matado yo. No me vuelvas a decir drogadicta. no lo soy.-

-YA no lo eres, cariño, pero lo eras. Tanto que casi mueres. Y déjame adivinar. Tus padres no lo saben.-rió a mandíbula batiente.

Había olvidado su manera de reír. Tan alta y arrogante.

-Claro que lo saben, idiota.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Segura la culpa te comía pequeña Pan. Eres tan tonta y aún, muy ingenua.

-A ti no te importa.

-No me digas. Vaya, mira tú. Que no me importa.-dijo.- Pero es cierto, no me interesa. Pero la verdad es que eres fascinante, Pan. Tu fuerza y determinación son tan... tan impresionantes.

-En serio? Sabes que te sorprendería mas? Que uno de estos días te miraras a un espejo y vieras tu cara destrozada gracias a.-dije sarcástica.- MI.

-Ya quisieras pequeña.-y sacó un revólver del interior de su saco.-

-Kaich porque haces esto?.-pregunté apiadada de él.-

-Por que odio a esta maldita sociedad que dejó a mi familia en la miseria. Todos merecen el irrespeto de TODOS.

-Kaich no lo hagas.-susurré.-Por favor.

-Hace tiempo que perdí la piedad.

-KAICH!

-Adiós pequeña.

-No lo hagas? Porque lo harás? No no no.-dije mientras veía horrorizada la imagen.

-Porque no conozco nada. Sabes, yo he planeado esto desde hace semanas.-dijo mirándome.- ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo ahora, que tú, alguien tan fuerte como tú, esté observando mi cobardía.-

-No digas eso, Kaich.-dije llorando.- Yo tampoco, yo pensaba igual que tú pero me salve. Vamos yo te ayudo pero no lo hagas Kaich no seas estúpido.-

-Vamos Pan, si lo que querías hace unos instantes era matarme no?.-dijo.- No te ofendas, pero si alguien debe herirme o matarme, que sea yo mismo. Adiós pequeña, pero primero, me das un último beso?

-No te besaré Kaich. Voy a casarme. Si yo pude tú también y...-no seguí porque sentí un dulce sabor en mis labios. Aunque era frío y sin sentimientos.

-Adiós Pan. Fuiste lo más cercano que tuve al cariño. Gracias, pequeña ingenua.

Y sólo se oyó un disparo.

Kaich...Lo último que vi fue sangre roja por todos lados, y recordé el beso, ese beso tan frío y carente de algo bueno. Que sólo me llenó de odio. Sentí algo en mí. Algo que se esparcía en mi organismo. Y no era nada bueno.  
Maldito Kaich. Me llenó de su ira.

-Kaich...era roja tu sangre pero negro tu corazón.-susurré, vi imágenes borrosas y sentí kis conocidos. Y luego la nada.

* * *

**Lo siento enserio por dejarlos con esa duda durante casi cuatro días o no se (? jeje e_e pero aquí esta el cap. Y como recompensa en largo ._.  
Me gustaría saber que final le ponen, está muy lejos pero igual creo que ya se van maquinando algo... e_e  
Gracias por la espera y no me maten. X_x**

**XOXO **


	12. Una reunión

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Una Reunión.**

* * *

**Pan_**

Luego de lo trágico de el día anterior, mis padres me dijeron que me había desmayado, luego me llevaron a mi departamento, les expliqué todo, y les dije de la reunión en casa de Bulma. Me quedé pensando. Luego habría tiempo para ir a ver al que fue una persona que me protegía pero no me quería.  
A la mañana siguiente estaba sacando a James para llevarlo a Capsule Corporation. Llevaba un traje negro, que contrastaba con su, ahora, pálida piel, y sus ojeras... Se veía... una mezcla entre apuesto y desvalido.

Lo llevé en la aeronave hacia CC.

-Te ves hermosa, sabes.

-Gracias.-dije riendo.- ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que parezco un payaso?.-

Rió con ganas.

-Claro que si.-añadió riendo.- Eres el mas hermoso payaso del mundo.-dijo.- Gracias por vestirte así.-dijo sabiendo de mi aberración a los vestidos.

-Bueno, ni modo esta vez iba a ponerme pantalones.-dije.- Eso hasta yo lo sé.-

-Jajaja.-rió.- Me gusta tu cabello, rizado se ve lindo.-dijo mirándome.

Me puse tan nerviosa, mientras más cerca estábamos de CC, más nervios me acorralaban. Y el hecho de que James no dejara de decirme lo linda.-o payasa.- que me veía o de mirarme cada segundo no ayudaba en nada. Todos ya estaban ahí. TODOS. DIABLOS...

-Llegamos.-

-Supongo que tengo suerte de que me queden unas semanas más.-dijo James.- Y que te hayan dejado sacarme.

-Se apiadaron.-dije mirándolo y ayudándolo a bajar.

-Les dije que nos casaríamos.-dijo él.- De eso se apiadaron.-

Le sonreí y le di un corto beso.

-Creo que también es bueno que no deba llevarte cargando.-alargué riendo.-

-Oye yo no peso tanto.-dijo este.- Además, tu eres más fuerte, tonta y linda payasa saiyajin.-me dijo.

Así es. James sabía todo.

Caminamos, y abrimos la puerta. Todo estaba muy lindo. Estaba decorado por Bra, y la señora Bulma, que al decirle la noticia, gritó como digna madre de Bra.

-Hola a todos.-dije sonriendo.-

-Todo será en el patio.-dijo la señora Bulma.- Vamos cariño.-le dijo a James tomándolo del brazo y yendo afuera.-

-Señora muchas gracias por esto.-dijo James sonriendo.-

-De nada, sabes que es un placer, ahora serás de la familia.-dijo esta mientras nos miraba.

James rió.

-Señora Bulma.-dije.- ¿Será posible que hablemos de asuntos de trabajo luego de esto?.-

-Claro querida, pero ahora preocúpate de tu futuro esposo.-dijo la señora.

Me sonrojé violentamente. James sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Los dos son tan hermosos.-dijo la señora.

Nos sonrojamos. Cuando salimos, todo estaba de ensueño. Me quedé maravillada por las cosas que mi mejor amiga y su madre podían llegar a hacer, definitivamente, no había imposible para la familia Briefs. Primero saludamos a todos, la señora, James y yo actuábamos de anfitriones, todos muy felices. Bra charlaba animadamente con Marron y Uub. Y James se detuvo, y miró a la señora Bulma que venía con una muy bella señora; alta, rubia, ojos verdes y a leguas se notaba que era adinerada y elegante. Su mirada era estricta y ambiciosa. El señor, en cambio, traía un traje sencillo pero muy elegante, con una orquídea blanca a un lado en su saco, era más alto que la señora, se le notaba la edad, puesto que tenía un cabello plateado adquirido con el pasar de los años. Sus ojos de un color marrón, y una sonrisa muy amplia y encantadora, que cegaría a cualquiera que lo viera. Los dos eran muy encantadores, eran perfectos.  
Y yo sabía quien era, como James me hablaba de ellos, como los describía detalladamente, me mostraba fotos y sobre lo grandes que ellos dos eran. Eran sus padres.

-Creo, James, que te has olvidado de tus padres.-habló la señora. Tenía una voz fina y calmada.

-Hijo, estamos ambos muy orgullosos.-dijo el señor llevando consigo a la señora y acercándose a nosotros.

-Padre, madre, esta hermosura a mi lado.-dijo James sonriendo.- Es Pan Son.-

-Mucho gusto, querida Pan.-dijo el señor sonriéndome. Me atonté por unos segundos y sonreí.

-Pan, ella es mi madre Lores, y él es mi padre Marcus.-dijo James mirándome.-

-Mucho gusto señores, quisiera pedir disculpas por no haberlos invitado, de no ser por Bulma, no sentiría el apoyo que James necesita.-

-James, hijo, ¿estás bien?.-dijo la señora abrazando a su hijo, cuando lo miraba cualquier rastro de ambición desaparecía de sus ojos.- Nos hemos enterado de todo, luego hablaremos.-lo miró severamente.- Y tú, querida, espero que cuides a mi hijo y lo hagas feliz hasta en sus últimos segundos.-me dijo.

-Claro que si.-dije.

-Ya es hora.-dijo Bulma y caminó hacia la gran tarima que había al final de patio, rodeada de mesas decoradas muy delicadamente.- Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, aunque me encantaría ser la anfitriona al ser la que los ha invitado, esta reunión no es mía.-dijo y bajó.-

James, su madre, su padre y yo subimos a la tarima. Pude ver la sorpresa de mis padres al estar yo ahí arriba. Vi la cara de orgullo que tenía Bra junto con su madre. Las sonrisas tontas de Trunks y Goten. A la por siempre hermosa y joven androide 18, a ya un cansado Krilin, a una espléndida Marron con Uub. Yamcha, Chaoz y Ten-shin-han.  
Toda mi familia. No podría estar mas contenta.

-Hola a todos.-dije sonrojándome.- Quisiera que me prestaran atención, seguro preguntarán que hace Pan Son aquí arriba con lo nerviosa que soy.-rieron.- Pues quería que toda mi familia esté presente al momento más feliz de mi vida.

-Mi nombre es James, ellos son mi padres, la dama es Lores.-dijo abrazando a su madre de la cintura, la cual apenas esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y me miró.- Y el caballero es Marcus.-y el señor esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y...-fui interrumpida.

-Y esta mujer que está aquí, obvio ya la conocen; es Pan Son, mi futura esposa.

Y vi la cara de todos. Bra y Bulma echaban lágrimas. Mi madre miraba a mi padre con rostro sorprendido, el cual no dejaba de mirarme fijamente. Empecé a tener miedo e inseguridad, y sentí unas manos en las mías, y vi el rostro de James, que aunque demacrado, seguía teniendo la hermosa sonrisa.

-Todo está bien, Pan, todo esta bien.-susurró él mientras pegaba su frente a la mía y me miraba.-

-Felicitaciones hija.-dijo mi madre subiendo con mi padre a la tarima, para sorpresa mía.- Hija, Pan, te vi crecer, te vi convertirte en una pequeña niña fuerte e inteligente, luego en una hermosa jovencita con sueños y metas, y con un gran carácter.

-Y ahora, tu madre y yo, nos sentimos orgullosos, porque ahora eres toda un mujer, una señora de familia, esto es todo lo que queremos para ti, y si dura o no, sabemos que lo hiciste por amor, por el amor que aprendiste a sentir con el duro pasar de los años, el amor, que a pesar de los incontables malos momentos supiste sentir, por este hombre, al que le concedo lo más preciado a parte de mi esposa que tengo, tú.-y me abrazó tan fuerte, y yo lloré como niña, extrañaba a papá.

-Gracias papá.-sonreí.

Luego estuvimos recibiendo felicitaciones, hasta la cena. Nos sentamos en una gran mesa, james en frente de mí con su familia, y yo con mi familia. Me sentí dichosa. Este iba a ser el comienzo del final.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, Pan Son, la chiquilla colada se va a casar.-dijo Trunks, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

Reí con ganas.

-Tonto, para que veas, ya consíguete una novia y cásate, y dale nietos a tu mamá.-dije.

-¿Y te crees que no me lo ha pedido?.-rió.- Y estoy seguro que después de esto empezará a ser más insistente.-

-Vaya vaya, el presidente de CC solterón esta, y así quedará.-alargué riendo.- ¿Y qué opinas de Bra?

-Que me dará pena su marido.-dijo riendo.

Ambos reímos viendo a la peliazul riendo con Goten.

-Vaya Pan. No te ofendas, pero no pensé que te casarías pronto.-dijo la rubia Marron mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

-Está bien, Marron, y tú con Uub eh?.-dije mirándola pícaramente.-

-Pues sí, la verdad a él se le hizo difícil decirme, y yo me moría de ganas por que se me declarara.-dijo riendo la rubia.

-Supongo, Uub es así.-y ese fue mi error, decir que Uub era así.

-¿Y tú porqué dices eso?.-me miró recelosa la rubia.

**FLASHBACK**

**Eran las 3 de la mañana, yo no podía dormir, y a mis 14 años de edad, yo sólo pensaba en aquella película de miedo que mi tonto tío me obligó a ver. Si, si, 14 y aún con miedo a películas de terror. Entonces algo golpeaba la ventana de mi habitación, me levanté con sigilo y aparte sólo un poco las cortinas para lograr ver algo, pero otra vez otro golpe a mi ventana.  
_"Se romperá"_ pensé, _"Mejor abro" _y comencé a imaginarme al horrible tipo con abrigo navideño, tocando mi ventana con sus garras afiladas y despiadadas. Abrí, y una piedrita me cayó en la frente, pero con lo asustada que estaba casi emití un grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera que lo oyera, de no ser porque sentí dos manos en mi boca, y luego sentí en mis pies el frío césped de mi casa. **

**-¿UUB? TONTO!.-dije.- casi muero.**

**-Me di cuenta.-dijo el niño riendo.**

**-¿Y qué quieres? No me digas, han atacado tu aldea, que pena pero mi abuelito no está.-dije amargamente, sentía un profundo odio a Uub al haber alejado a mi abuelito Goku de su familia.- Y yo no te ayudaré.**

**-Pues la verdad no es eso, y no necesitaría de tu ayuda.-dijo sonriéndome.**

**Lo miré con profundo odio, y me disponía a volar, de no ser porque sentí sus manos en mi brazo, las aparté, pero en un movimiento rápido, sentí algo en mis labios, algo que no fue lo más tierno, pero no por eso desagradable.**

**-¿Q-qué acabas de hacer?.-pregunté tartamudeando a un Uub cabizbajo.-**

**-Lo siento Pan, pero debía hacerlo.**

**-Uub... Yo... ¿quieres decir de una vez porqué has hecho semejante tontería?.-pregunté molesta.**

**-Ya dije que lo siento, no era mi intención.**

**-Si no, no lo hubieses hecho, gran idiota.**

**-Pan, no seas tan dura, mira que..**

**-¿Que qué?**

**-Que yo... Sabes no importa.**

**-¿Cómo que no importa? Quiero una respuesta, clara y fuerte.**

**-No, en realidad no es nada importante.-**

**-Uub, ya dímelo, te prometo que no te haré nada malo si eso es lo que temes.**

**-Pan.-dijo ofendido.- Tú no me podrías hacer nada.**

**-¿QUÉ?.-la ofendida era yo.- Mira si yo quisiera te dejaría muerto.**

**-¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?.-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.**

**-P-pues.-ya no sabía que responder, así que opté por no decir nada.**

**-Tranquila Pan.-susurró.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Uub?.-dije ya cansada.**

**-Yo quería decirte algo, pero mejor adivínalo.**

**-¿Qué?.-lo miré incrédula.- Luego de que vienes sin razón valida, me sacas de mi habitación, me BESAS, y ahora no me quieres que adivine.-dije.**

**-No será tan malo.-dijo el chico.- **

**-Adiós.-dije y volé a mi habitación.**

**Luego de nuevo oí golpes en mi ventana, iba dispuesta a darle una paliza a ese Uub.**

**-Que quieres ahora Uub, ¿ya atacaron tu aldea?.-dije mirándolo desde la ventana.**

**-Pues... Yo venía..a... a decirte algo, Pan.-dijo.-ojalá sea un buen momento.**

**-Tranquilo, me encanta estar aún despierta a las 3 de la mañana.-y recordé esa película. Sentí un frío viento por mi espalda.-**

**-Verás, yo vine a darte esto.-y me lanzó una cajita color negro.**

**Era una pulsera color rojo, con piedras incrustadas color blanco, era muy bonito en realidad.**

**-Vaya, gracias Uub.-dije.- Pero tengo sueño ¿si? Además no es mi cumpleaños.-**

**-Lo sé. Yo sé cuando es tu cumpleaños Pan. Lo sé muy bien.-**

**-Me podrías decir a que más has venido.-dije.- porque para entregarme esto solamente no lo has hecho.**

**-Que lista.-dijo el tipo sonriendo de lado.- Pues yo quería decirte algo.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y no quieres que adivine así como hace rato?.-pregunté sarcástica.**

**-No.-dijo sonriendo.- Esta vez te lo diré.**

**-Pues hazlo, porque ya me has tenido aquí mucho rato.-dije mirándolo con sueño.**

**-¿Tienes sueño?.-preguntó.**

**-Voy a golpearte Uub.-dije.- OBVIO TENGO SUEÑO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA.-**

**-Ya esta bien, está bien.-dijo.- Yo... yoooo...**

**-¿Tú que?.-dije molestísima. Uub sabía sacarme de mis casillas.**

**-Yo te quiero mucho, Pan Son.-dijo de golpe.**

**Me quedé de piedra. Pocos chicos me habían dicho eso. Y sólo era por ser amigos.**

**-Pues me sorprende que sin ser tu amiga me tengas aprecio.-dije burlándome.- Yo no te considero mi amigo, Uub.**

**-Yo no te quiero como...-suspiró.- olvídalo Pan, no pensé que ibas a ser tan infantil.**

**INFANTIL YO!**

**-Cómo te atreves, maldito Uub.-y le planté un golpe en la cara.- **

**-Pan yo...-**

**Estuvimos peleando hasta que él me dio un gran golpe, y luego yo le di una patada, y ambos caímos rendidos. No había ganadores, no había perdedores.**

**-Uub.-dije.- Peleas muy bien.-dije riendo.**

**-Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás.-dijo y rió seguido de mi.**

**-Pan... Ahora si te diré lo que te quería decir.-**

**-Luego de dos horas... Está bien te escucho.-reí.**

**-Yo te quiero Pan, pero no como amiga, me he enamorado de ti, la nieta de mi maestro.-dijo y suspiró.**

**-U-Uub.-tartamudeé.- Yo creo que tú... estás confundido... Si, eso.**

**-No Pan, yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento.**

**-Vaya Uub, gracias.-dije sin saber que más decir.**

**-No me agradezcas, sé que estas deseando morir ahora, pero yo estoy tan nervioso.-**

**-Uub pero siempre te he tratado muy mal.-dije apenada.**

**-Lo sé, pero me gusta mucho tu actitud.-dijo.**

**-Vaya, muchas personas odian eso.-reí.**

**-No saben ver lo linda que eres.-y me miró.**

**-Uub eres muy tierno.-dije.- pero te odio.- y sonreí.**

**-Gracias.-dijo y se acercó a mi.- Te quiero Pan.-y besó mi cabellera negra, y me abrazó tan fuerte.**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Uub hizo eso?.- preguntó la rubia atónita.

-Si, y luego de eso salíamos como amigos, claro, pero nunca supe cuando lo superó.-dije.

-Hola niñas, perdón, perdón, niña y señora.-dijo Uub.

-Hola Uub.-sonreí.

-Felicidades Pan.-y me abrazó.

-Gracias.-dije.- ¿Y para cuándo tu boda?

Ambos se sonrojaron. Jamás lo iba a imaginar. La rubia, blanquísima y refinada Marron, con el bromista, chocolate y despreocupado Uub. Eran esos dos. Leche y Chocolate.

-Hasta luego Pan.-dijo Uub riendo y llevándose consigo a su Marron.

Me quedé sentada, mirando a todos. Y sentí besos en mi cuello, reí y vi a James en frente de mí, mirándome y sonriendo.

-Te amo, tonta.-susurró y me besó.

Yo como siempre, temblé. Pero esta vez por dos razones.  
La primera y más obvia; amaba sus besos, era corrientes eléctricas en mi.  
Y la segunda; uno de esos días lo iba a perder para siempre.  
¿Y qué iba a hacer yo?


	13. A veces, una boda es tristeza

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**A veces, una boda es tristeza.**

* * *

**Pan_  
**Caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre, envuelta en un vestido de satin blanco con escote en barco y manga larga. Y un ramo de liliums blancos. Los zapatos de plataforma me harían caer en cualquier momento. Eso creo. Miraba a mi futuro esposo. Un hermoso traje negro con moño, se veía tan elegante y dichoso.  
Mi madre usaba un vestido negro largo con un escote en la espalda, y zapatos altos del color del vestido. Se había maquillado levemente, se veía tan linda y joven. Mi padre llevaba un bonito traje gris, con una corbata gris y camisa blanca, sus lentes cuadrados que lo hacían ver apuesto y joven.  
La madre de mi novio llevaba un vestido azul largo con escote como el mío, de satín, ella llevaba su dorada melena suelta, mientras que la mía iba cogida hacia un lado con un pincho de pedrería. Era una muy bonita mujer.  
Su esposo tenía un lindo traje color marrón, con camisa a rayas celestes y blancas y corbata del mismo color del traje.  
Todos iban de ensueño.

-Pan Son ¿tomas como esposo a James King, para amarla y honrarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

James ya había dado el si, y solo faltaba yo.

-Yo..., yo acepto.-y sonreí.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Y fue el beso más meloso y lindo que me habían dado. Y el primero de mi vida de casada, que aunque no durara mucho, iba a ser feliz.

-Me siento bien de mantenerme en pie.-rió James.- Señora Pan King.

-Pero seré yo la que te cargue al llegar a nuestra nueva casa.-reí.- Nuestra nueva casa.-susurré.

-Pan, hay cosas que quiero hacer mañana temprano.-dijo.- Y tú irás conmigo de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-dije y lo besé.

**Trunks_**

Ella se veía tan linda.  
Esta mañana desperté, y no sabía de que día era ni mucho menos. Sólo que todo mundo corría de acá para allá y yo no sabía porqué.

-TRUNKS! No pensarás ir a la boda así verdad? Pan se avergonzará tanto.-dijo una Bra con muchos rulos en su cabeza, sprays en una mano y un rizador en la otra.- TRUNKS BRIEFS TE HABLO A TI! IDIOTAAAAAA!

-Ya Bra, ya voy, pero déjame tomarte una foto.-reí, y mi hermana me miró y subió corriendo a su cuarto, pude oír un muy buen grito.-

Subí a bañarme y vestirme, la verdad que no tenía ganas, pero en fin. Me puse un traje negro, una corbata negra, camisa, zapatos y me bañé pero esta vez de perfume e_e.  
Baje y vi a mi hermosa madre enfundada en un vestido rjo muy bonito. Luego bajó Bra con un vestido morado igual de lindo.

-Que lindas se ven.-dije.

-No me abraces, se me arruinará el cabello!.-dijo una histérica Bra.

-A mi tampoco, cariño, apenas acabo de peinarme el cabello.-dijo mi madre.

Las miré con una gota en la frente. Esas dos estaban locas.

-Te ves guapo hermanito.-dijo mirándome, y acto seguido vio a mamá.-

La rodeó y la mira detalladamente.

-Vestido rojo liso y largo con escote en pico y zapatos abiertos negros.-la miré incrédulo.- Te ves espectacular mamá. Mas linda que la madre de James.-dijo esta pensándolo.

-Esa si es una mujerona, la viste ayer hija, tenía un lindo vestido verde con pedrerías y se veía muy elegante.-dijo Bulma con admiración y envidia, lo que las mujeres hacemos.- Y tú, cariño, veamos.-ahora mamá miraba a Bra expectante.- Vestido morado strapples; lentejuelas de diversos colores que van a tono. Una cinta de satén a la cintura. La altura de la falda es sobre la rodilla, la cantidad de tul bajo la misma no es mucha, por tanto el volumen es regular.-dijo mi madre.- Es demasiado hermoso, hija. Buena elección.

-C-cómo saben esas...esas cosas.-pregunté atónito.

-Hijo, las mujeres sabemos eso y más.-dijo mi madre sonriéndome.

Y mi padre, bueno el estaba tan parecido a mí. Y tenía una cara de los demonios. Llegamos a la boda a buena hora. Nos sentamos en las primeras filas, al estar reservadas para la familia Briefs. Empezó a sonar una dulce y relajadora música, todos miramos hacia atrás, y pudimos ver a la novia. Pan iba tan hermosa.

-No se ve linda?.-dijo Bra sonriente.-

-Se ve muy hermosa.-dije sin aliento.

De pronto, una imagen se me vino a la mente, cuando el señor Goku, Giru, Pan y yo estábamos en el espacio. Tenía una foto de ese momento.  
Goku estaba bostezando, Giru corría como loco porque yo quería asesinar a Pan, ya que había tomado mi ropa interior y le había tomado fotos hasta ya no poder.  
Esa niña molesta se moría de risa y repetía: "Me encantan los conejos Trunks, pero no en mi ropa interior!" y yo quería morir de la vergüenza.  
Sonreí al recordar ese momento, sentí nostalgia, de esa niña, que estaba a punto de casarse, esa niña de 24 años, casarse. Recuerdo cuando en ese tiempo usaba su top roja, sus pantalones holgados gris perla, y sus zapatos de entrenamiento. Y claro, su pañuelo en la cabeza. Esa niña que sonreía hasta que se dormía y dormía con una sonrisa. De segura que ya no es niña hace tiempo. Seguro que ya no piensa en tan solo peleas hace tiempo. Seguro que ya no quiere usar solo pantalones holgados.  
Ahora era toda una dama. Una señora.  
Una señora de 24 años. Joven, bonita y casada. Con un hombre al que no le falta nada. Un hombre que la ama.  
A quien ella ama. Y siento que estoy perdiendo a alguien, pero no sé a quien. Quizá sea porque he visto a esa mujer convertirse en mujer.

**Pan_**

Ya estábamos a mitad de la fiesta. Ya me había cambiado el vestido. Era blanco con detalles en plata, drapeado, y con volumen, sencillo y elegante. James estaba a mi lado. Bra y Trunks estaban frente a mi. Marron estaba mirando a Uub que hacía caras raras y ella solo reía. Todos estaban tan felices como yo.

-Mañana iremos a la notaría.-dijo James abrazándome.

-¿Para qué?.-pregunté distraída.

-Una sorpresa.-dijo.- Oye estoy cansado sabes.

-Quieres irte?.-le pregunté mirándolo.

-Si, pero debemos quedarnos hasta el final.-dijo.- No importa, veré tu bella cara ahora sólo mía.-y me besó.

Seguí mirando a los invitados, y pude ver que Trunks charlaba con una chica que era muy alta, pelirroja, y que yo no conocía.

-¿James quien es ella?.-pregunté.

-Es hija de una amiga de mi madre, se llama Marice, y es una total arpía.-dijo y sonrió.

-¿Qué?.-dije incrédula.- ¿Por qué?

-Una vez, cuando yo era apenas un adolescente, la invité a salir, porque, como puedes ver, es muy bonita, en fin; fuimos al cine y al final ella me dijo que me vaya solo a casa, porque ella iba a salir con otro tipo luego.-dijo.

-¿En serio? Es malo pero no para ser una arpía.

-A mi me parece muy arpía.-dijo.- ¿Tú quieres a Trunks?

Y recordé a Uub, el "te quiero" tan inocente.

-Pues es mi amigo, y si lo quiero.-dije.

-Entonces supongo que no te gustaría que le hicieran eso, además soy tu esposo.-rió.

-Mi esposo.-dije y sonreí.- Que lindo... Me he casado...-reí.

-Estás loca pequeña.

-Te amo James, te amo mucho.-y lo besé.

* * *

Al termino de la fiesta, con las felicitaciones de todos, James me llevó a ver nuestra nueva casa. Era grande de dos plantas color blanco, tenía varios techos, pequeños y grandes, y tenía una chimenea de piedra que contrastaba con el blanco hueso de la casa. Era la casa que yo le describí a James, la casa de mis sueños.

-James...-dije con lágrimas.- Esto es... Tan hermoso.-dije abrazándolo.

-Sabía que te gustaría.-dijo.- Te amo Pan, y quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias James.-dije.

-Entremos a nuestro dormitorio, ese fue a mi gusto.-dijo.

-Quieres que te cargue por si acaso?.-dije y reí.

-Muy graciosa Pan.-dijo este.- Pero entremos.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo era una broma.-dije.

-Esta bien, está bien.-dijo.- Oye dime, ¿la tal Marron y Uub son novios?

-Si, ¿por?.-dije.

-Es que vi a Marice acercándose a Uub a cada instante.-dijo.- Y a parte Trunks. Pobre Marron, aunque viendo lo mucho que ese Uub adora a Marron, dudo que le traicione.

-Uub no haría eso.-dije ofendida.- Él es muy caballero.

-Pero Marice es muy astuta.-

-Pero Uub no es tonto.

-¿En serio? Y trabaja al menos, Marron se ve una chica aplicada.

-Pues en realidad, lo es. Y Uub sólo sabe pelear.-admití riendo.

-Lo ves.-dijo mi rubio esposo riendo.- Tengo razón.

-Eres muy observador, James.-dije.

-Quería ser investigador. Sabes mis padres ya no manejarán el negocio de la constructora King.

-¿Y quién lo hará?.-pregunté atónita.- Es un cargo muy importante el de la gerencia, y no cualquiera debe ocupar ese puesto.

-Pues me toca a mi, al ser el heredero.

-Pero.-dije triste.- James tú no podrás.-susurré.

-Pero tú si, Pan.

Lo miré incrédula.

-Ya lo hablé con mis padres. Ellos están de acuerdo, la empresa King va a ser solo para ti.

-Pero... James yo soy ingeniera y además iba a hablar con Bulma para un trabajo.

-Pues ahora te estoy dando uno, cariño.

-James.-suspiré.- está bien.-reí.

-Te amo pequeña tonta.

-Yo más, James King.-dije.

-Mañana será un largo día.-dijo y me abrazó.

Y entramos juntos nuestra nueva vida.

**Trunks_ **

¿En las bodas se la pasan triste? Porque yo me la pasé recordando los momentos con Pan en los que la quise asesinar, o la quise abrazar muy fuerte.  
Me empecé a desesperar. Ya había perdido a la niña que le prometí a Goku cuidaría mucho.  
Veía su sonrisa en todos lados, y no podía pensar en otra persona más que en ella. Era su sonrisa, ese vestido en el que se veía muy linda. Era ya era toda una mujer. Una mujer feliz y dichosa. Con futuro y anhelos. En eso se convirtió la molesta niña Pan Son. Ahora sólo quería estar sólo. Pan iba a ocuparse de su esposo, y ya no iba a haber tiempo para Trunks y Bra. Para su amigo traicionero. Él que no la quiso ver en su regreso. El que la extrañaría mucho.  
¿Por qué extrañaría tanto a esa chiquilla? No lo sabía.  
Y muy a mi pesar aprendí, que a veces, una boda es tristeza.


	14. Herencias

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

* * *

**Herencias**

* * *

**Pan_**

Esa mañana desperté al lado de mi esposo. Lo miré fijamente. Se veía cansado, pero feliz. Su cuerpo sólo medio tapado, sus músculos que ya van desapareciendo de mi vista. Estaba algo delgado, y pálido. Sus rizos se estaban perdiendo cada día. Ya no veía su alborotada melena, ya no la vería.

-Buenos días.-me dijo y me besó.

-Hola.-dije y le sonreí.- ¿Saldremos?

-Claro, déjame alistarme.-

Una hora más tarde salimos, él con un traje negro sin corbata, y yo tenía unos pantalones militares y zapatos bajos, y una holgada blusa con estampado de una guitarra. Nos miramos y reímos.

-Iremos a la notaría Pan, no al concierto de Metallica.-dijo James besando mi cabello.

-¿Habrá un concierto?.-pregunté riendo.

-Ve cámbiate.-

-De acuerdo.-

Salí a los minutos con un vestido negro, y zapatos altos. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, y salimos.  
Yo arrimada a su brazo, y el mirando al frente con una sonrisa muy radiante.  
Cuando llegamos, bajamos y entramos al lugar. Un señor estaba parado fuera de un cuarto. James se acercó a él. Y dijeron algo durante unos minutos. Yo estaba parada y mirando a mi alrededor. Era un lugar muy elegante, pero era muy callado y apenas se oía algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-me preguntó James.

-Pues.-dije.- Este lugar... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.-

-Entra conmigo.-

Nos sentamos frente a un escritorio, en el que nos esperaba un señor adulto.

-Señor James, su testamento dic...-

-¿TESTAMENTO?.-dije.

-Si, cariño, mi testamento.-

El señor empezó a leer, y mis lágrimas caían,¡ una tras otra, por mi rostro.

"_Yo, James King, ya muerto, deberé dejar mi hogar, mi familia, mi herencia, todo.  
Pero no quedaran olvidadas y abandonadas.  
Mi último deseo es que mi casa, mi herencia, mis empresas, todo, vaya a manos del amor de mi vida, de mi esposa, Son Pan.  
Quiero que ella tenga todo lo que yo dejaré. Quiero que ella sea feliz con las cosas que me pertenecieron.  
Quiero que mis cuentas sean a su nombre. Quiero que cada cosa mía pase a ser suya.  
Y como solo ella es mi familia. No tengo nada más que dar a nadie más." _

-James no..-dije llorando.-

-Tranquila, cariño, si te dejaré, no te dejaré en la miseria o al cuidado de tus padres, tú eres muy inteligente y sabrás que hacer.-dijo muy calmado y besó mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, James, pero ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?.-dije.- ¿Y tus padres?

-Mis padres ya se dejaron su fortuna.-dijo.- Ellos ya tienen su vida, y te apoyarán en cualquier cosa que tú quieras hacer.

-James, ¿c-cómo...-pregunté nerviosa, no sabía como decirle.- Quiero decir, ¿tú quieres...?

-¿Qué?.-y luego abrió los ojos marrones como platos.- Mis padres nos invitaron a cenar, lo había olvidado. Vamos cariño.

-Bien.-y no le dije.

Yo sabía los gustos de James, sabía todo de James, desde sus flores favoritas hasta el insecto que más le gusta-las abejas, porque una vez le picó una y dijo que le dejó forma de corazón, lo sé, mi esposo esta medio loco- y sin embargo tenía miedo de preguntarle "eso". Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión de la familia King quedé muy sorprendida. Los padres de James eran muy buenos, pero no por eso dejaban de ser ambiciosos.  
Tenían una enorme mansión color crema, rodeada por un cerco de rejas que tenían la letra "K" en medio de cada una de las puertas. El patio delantero era un inmenso jardín, con diferentes flores ubicadas por colores y alturas. Al final había unas piletas rodeadas de arbustos y rocas, y de fondo arbustos cortados formando la palabra "KING". A estas personas les encantaba su apellido.

-Tienes una casita muy humilde.-dije riendo.- Me gusta.

-¿Casa?.-

-¿Tú no vivías aquí?.-dije riendo.

-Claro que no. Pan yo vivía en Beverly Hills. Mamá quería casas en muchos lugares. E hizo esta casa. La ha estado cuidando el señor Bloomer, un viejo amigo de la familia al que enviamos aquí. Luego lo verás. ¿Y qué te gusta de este lugar?

-Lo que me gusta son las piletas con esas rocas y esos arbustos rosados.-

-Mamá adora las plantas y todo lo que se pueda hacer con ellas, capaz entramos y ya quiere que comamos alguna ensalada con hierbas de su cosecha.

-¿Tiene una cosecha? Vaya.-

-¿Quieres una cosecha?.-me preguntó.

-No.-dije riendo.

Y cuando entramos, fue como un sueño.  
Era una sala amplia con un candelabro dorado en el techo blanco.  
Unas escaleras de mármol en medio. Iluminada naturalmente con las grandes ventanas.  
Pasamos al living, me senté en uno de los sillones de cuero marrón, y le sonreí a James.

-¿No te sientas? Está muy cómodo.-dije riendo y mirando todo.

-Pan, ya me he sentado ahí cuando vinimos hace ya muchos años. Lo sé, es cómodo.

-¿Sr. King?.-preguntó un chico de unos 18 años, de aspecto aniñado, tan alto como James, solo que este era moreno, cabello marrón, y traía un traje de jardinería.

-Bloomer! ¿Cómo estás amigo?

-Muy bien, señor King. ¿Y su esposa cómo está?

-Es ella, Pan ven aquí cariño.-dijo James.

-Pero que hermosa jovencita con la que se ha casado señor. Mucho gusto señora, yo soy Damien Bloomer, a sus servicios.

-Gracias.-y le sonreí.

-Llamaré a la señora Halls para que los atienda, con permiso.

-Vaya es muy amable ese chico.-dije.

-Lo sé. Es hijo de la mucama, la señora Halls, vivía con nosotros en Beverly Hills, pero mamá los envió a los dos aquí. El tiene como 17 años.

-Ah de acuerdo.-dije.

-Y siempre lo he considerado como mi mejor amigo.-

-¿Señor King?

Volteamos y vimos a una señora mayor que estaba sonriendo muy abiertamente.

-Señora Halls, no fue a mi boda. Mi segunda madre me ha faltado.-dijo James con un resentimiento fingido.

-No diga eso, señor King, que he estado muy atareada, cuando me enteré que su madre venía me puse como loca, la casa estaba bien, pero no tan pulida como la casa en Beverly Hills.

-¿Extrañas Beverly Hills, Halls?

-Si, señor, es mi hogar.

-Tranquila Halls, uno de estos días mamá dejará ir a la mejor mucama.

-¿Ella es su esposa, señor King?

-Si, Halls, ella es Pan King.

-Mucho gusto, señora King. ¿Desea algo?

-No gracias.-

-Dile a mamá que hemos llegado.-dijo James.

-Si, señor, con permiso.

Subió las grandes y largas escaleras y desapareció de nuestra vista en una esquina. Esa casa sí era grande como para que nadie viviera ahí.

-Hijo, Pan, ¿cómo están? ¿Tienen hambre? Halls, sirve el almuerzo, por favor.-dijo la señora bajando.

-Como ordene, señora.

Estuvimos almorzando y charlando.

-¿Y dónde está papá?

-Se fue de viaje a USA, vendrá en una semana, porque hay algunos problemas en la empresa y el gerente ni se acerca.-dijo viendo a James divertida.

-Lo siento, mamá. Pero no he hablado de esto con Pan.-

-¿Sobre qué cosa?.-dije.

-Que la empresa de constructora es en USA.-dijo James mirándome.

-¿Debo irme allá?.-

-O puedes contratar un gerente.-dijo la señora Lores.

-Debo pensarlo, es mi oportunidad de ser reconocida mundial mente, quiero llevar algo a la cima por mi misma.-dijo pensando.

-Vaya que eres ambiciosa querida. En fin, ¿irás a USA?

-¿Y si aceptara..., cuándo debería ir?

-Cuando mi hijo ya no esté.-dijo la señora.- Por cierto James, ¿cómo quieres que sea tu funeral, hijo?

Miré a James, su madre había soltado lo que yo quería decir hace rato de golpe.

-Quiero liliums blancos, rosas, un camino de madreselvas y tulipanes rojos. Lo demás al gusto suyo.

-De acuerdo hijo. Todo como tu quieras. Lo demás al gusto de Pan.

-¿Yo?.-dije atónita.- Pero yo...

-Tu sabes lo que le gusta a James, además eres la esposa, tú lo harás.-

-Está bien, señora Lores.

Luego conversamos más rato.  
Sobre cosas triviales. Pero yo seguía pensando en cuando James me deje. ¿Será que volveré a ser yo?

**Trunks_**

Estaba muy triste. Bra solo hablaba con Marron por teléfono acerca de la boda de Pan.  
No sabía porqué estaba deprimido. Me sentía decepcionado de mi mismo.  
Pero sólo pensaba en el beso de Pan y James; y la sonrisa de ambos.

-Trunks, hermano, ¿qué te pasa? Desde ayer estás muy deprimido.-dijo Bra sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Pues no lo sé. Quizás quiero casarme.-reí sin ganas.

-¿Casarte tú?.-rió.- Primero me caso yo.-suspiró.- Quiero que mi boda sea lo más lindo, y que mi novio sea más lindo que opaque la boda, pero no tanto, y yo, rayos, debo estar radiante.

-¿Tendras compasión de tu esposo o también le vaciarás las cuentas?.-reí.

-Cállate.-dijo molesta.- Pero en serio Trunks, no sé qué te ocurre.

-No me pasa nada. Es la fase post-matrimonio de mi amiga.

-¿Depresión post-matrimonial de amigos? ¿Cuándo inventaron eso?.-dijo la peliazul burlona.- Trunks! Ya dime lo que te ocurre.

Y yo no sabía lo que me decía, porque se me vino a la mente la imagen de unas sonrosadas mejillas, unos enormes ojos negros, y una linda sonrisa. Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

-Pan...-susurré.

-¿Pan? Ella esta con su esposo James.-sonrió mi hermana.- ¿No son adorables?

-Pero te has puesto a pensar que cuando su esposo muera, ella quedará sola de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo triste que se pondrá?

-Pero Marron y yo la apoyaremos.-dijo mi peliazul hermana.-

-Pero ella no lo dejará de amar.

-Pues le vamos a buscar un novio.-

-Oye ella será una viuda.-dije molesto.

-Lo viuda no le quita lo atractiva, y además a eso no se le llamaría traición, sino "rehacer su vida" entiendes?

-Pero Bra...-

-Nada.-dijo auoritariamente.-

-Pero sabes que Pan es muy terca.-

-Pero Marron y yo estamos dispuesta a lo imposible por la felicidad de Pan.-dijo sentándose a mi lado.- Creemos que ella ya ha sufrido bastante.-suspiró.- Ella es muy fuerte, pero muy sensible, ¿entiendes?

-Pan.-susurré.-

Bra me miró mal.

-Mira haz lo que quieras pero Marron y yo ya tenemos nuestro propio plan.-

Y salió de mi habitación. No le tomé mucha importancia a lo que me decía. Yo pensaba en esos ojos negros. Se sentía bien. Vaya, quizás la extrañaba mucho. Pan es como mi hermanita. No, no, es como mi mejor amiga. Claro, no la he visto mucho, y la extraño. ¿Qué hará? Seguro ocupándose de su esposo. Esa chiquilla se ha casado. No me cabe en la cabeza. Cada vez que pienso en ella, me siento aliviado, pero luego viene la imagen de James. No hay nada contra él, pero mi humor cambia. No sé lo que es. Pero extraño a Pan. Pan.

**Pan_**

Regresamos a casa. Hablaba animadamente con James, sobre trivialidades.

-Te amo, Pan.-dijo James acariciando mi cabello.- ¿Me amas?

-Si, te amo.-dije triste.- Te amo mucho.

-Gracias.-dijo.

Bajamos a nuestra enorme casa.

-¿Pan?.-dijo.-¿Pan que opinas de los niños?

Lo miré asustada. La verdad era que; LE TENÍA TERROR A LOS NIÑOS. Peor cuando son pequeños, me daba miedo cargarlos y dañarlos sin querer. Me daban miedo cuando lloraban. Y cuando tenía que cambiarles el pañal. Claro que fui una niña, y compadezco a mi madre.

-¿P-porqué?.-dije nerviosamente.- Tú deberías saberlo.

-La verdad es que sí lo sé, pero pensé que tu opinión había cambiado.

-Pues no ha cambiado, lo siento James, sé lo mucho que quieres a los niños. Pero prefiero a los niños algo más creciditos para no tener tantos problemas, sabes.-dije yendo a la cocina.

-Entonces tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Si no tenemos niños, me gustaría que vayamos a algún orfanato, para donarles cosas a los niños, ya sabes.

-No lo sé, James, porque te recuerdo que la próxima semana, que es en tres días, deberé internarte nuevamente.-dije mirándolo con tristeza.- Y entonces...

-¿Y entonces?.-dijo mirándome tristemente.

-Entonces...-suspiré y sonreí.- Está bien.

-Estoy cansado. Iré a tomar una siesta.-dijo, me besó y se fue.

Me quedé sentada. Pensando. ¿Iba yo a viajar? ¿A USA nuevamente? La simple idea me aterraba. Subí a la habitación. James estaba en la cama recostado durmiendo. Tomé mi bolso, y bajé. Salí, cerré la puerta, y volé. Volé lejos, más allá de las montañas.  
Y ahí me quedé.


	15. Cosas y un quizá luego

**No hay espacio para el amor-**

* * *

**Cosas y un quizá luego.**

* * *

**NdA: Este cap. va ser todo de pensamientos de Trunks y de lo que le pasa.**

**Trunks_**

Sentado en mi linda silla giratoria, pensando en Pan.  
No sabía por qué últimamente esto ocurría, y muy seguido.  
¡Estoy pensando en la mejor amiga de mi hermana! ¡Una mujer casada! Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero era así.  
Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Me mataban las ganas de ir a su nueva casa a verla. Y de abrazarla muy fuertemente. Algo en mi estómago me hacía estremecer, y déjenme decirles, NO era hambre.

Mi teléfono.  
-Señor Trunks.-dijo Sunny, mi secretaria.- Tiene una llamada de la señorita Bra.

-Pásala.-dije perdido.

-Trunks! Hola Hermano.

-Que pasó Bra.

-Nada, sólo que estoy muy aburrida y puedo apostar a que tú igual. Oye me llamó Pan y quiere que vayamos a conocer su casa. Pero iremos a comer a casa de su suegra porque bueno, sabemos que ella odia cocinar y la madre de James le enseñará.-rió divertida mi peliazul hermana.-¿Vamos?.-

-Claro, Bra, ¿a qué hora?

-¿Pues en medio hora puedes? Porque Pan me dio la dirección y esta algo lejos. Casi al sur y con el tráfico de hoy del oeste no salimos nunca.-rió

-Está bien, Bra en media hora te veo.-dije.- ¿Y estará la señorita lista en media hora?.-añadí riendo.

-Claro que si, si ya estaba algo lista, me falta maquillarme y ya-rió.- Hasta luego hermano.-colgó.

Traté de que Bra no se diera cuenta, pero en realidad, ardía de ganas por ir a ver a Son Pan.

Le dije a Sunny que luego regresaba, porque había "ocurrido algo en casa". Salí a mi departamento, me di una rápida ducha, y me puse algo cómodo pero no menos elegante.  
Saqué mi aeronave, y fui en busca de Bra. Su ki estaba en casa, a pesar de tener su propio departamento cerca de la universidad, ella seguía yendo a casa todas las semanas.  
Abrí la puerta y subí, toqué la puerta del cuarto de Bra.

-TRUNKS!.-gritó y me abrazó.-

-No has entrenado nada.-dije entrando.- Te siento mas débil.-

-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo estas?.-dijo sarcásticamente imitando mi voz.- Muy bien, Trunks.-dijo con su voz ya normal.- GRACIAS eh!

-Ay Bra, ¿estás lista?.-dije riendo.

-Un momento.-dijo y al rato salió.- Listo, ¿me veo de muerte, a que si?

-Claro, claro, ahora vamos.

-Seguro mueres por ver la casa de Pan, pues yo en realidad quisiera ver la casa de esa colosal señora.-dijo subiendo a la aeronave.

-Pues en realidad.-dije.- Quiero comer.

Bra me miró enojada, y solo le atiné a reír. Ella me indicaba la dirección, era en el sur, hablábamos de trivialidades, y cosas así. La verdad que Bra se distraía fácilmente, y me desviaba un poco, lo cual me tenía desesperado.

-Y pues Marron dijo que Oob era muy tierno, y yo ya me imaginada que Marron estaba loca por él, ya sabes como es Marron, y cuando se lo pregunté dijo que era cierto y que…-suspiró.- ¿Trunks estas oyéndome?

-Claro, Marron y su secreto amor por Oob.-dije desinteresado.-

-Oye Marron también es tu amiga, ¿podrías tomarle algo de importancia a este asunto?.-dijo la peliazul enojada.

-Creo que hemos llegado.-dije sonriendo.

-Vaya que tenías hambre.-rió.-

La casa de Pan era muy grande y muy bonita. Era de un estilo algo olvidado, era reconfortante. Bra tocó el timbre, y al rato salió Pan. Estaba muy sencilla y se veía dulce. Tenía unos shorts color café claro, una blusa blanca, y zapatillas.

-Hola Sra. King!-saludó Bra.

-Bra.-dijo Pan sonriendo.- Hola, linda, pasa, hola Trunks, vaya, tu cabello se ve más violeta.

-¿Qué?-dije atónito.- Hola… ¿qué?

-Era una broma, pasa, ¿no te quedarás ahí cierto?

Cuando entramos vi que Bra estaba maravillada, ¡y como no!  
Era en serio muy relajante, estaba todo perfectamente ordenado y pulido.

-Me encanta tu casa, Pan.-dijo Bra encantada.-

-Gracias.-dijo la pelinegra.- La verdad, es obra de James.-continuó.- Yo le platiqué sobra mi casa soñada.-dijo riendo.- Y bueno, aquí esta.

-Que hermoso que es ese hombre.-dijo Bra y se sentó con Pan a charlar.

Yo seguí viendo aquella enorme casa, y luego me senté en medio de aquellas chiquillas.

-Trunks, le estoy hablando a Pan sobre Marron y Oob, no molestes!.-dijo mi hermana.-

-¿Y James?

-Está en casa con su madre porque ella lo llamó desde temprano y tuvo que ir para allá. Mejor vámonos.-dijo Pan.

Fuimos callados en una aeronave más grande y espaciosa. Cuando llegamos, Bra casi muere.

-Esta casa es tan hermosa, y grande, los arbustos…-y siguió hablando y hablando.

Vi que Pan, a pesar de que adoraba a Bra, ya estaba cansada y sólo sonreía cada vez que Bra le decía o preguntaba algo. Cuando entramos a aquella mansión, me quedé asombrado.

-Pan, hola Bra, Trunks.-saludó James bajando con su madre.

-James.-dijo su madre severamente.-

-Lo siento.-murmuró.- Madre, la señorita es Bra, y él es su hermano Trunks.-dijo James.

-Hola, cariño.-saludó Pan.-Hola señora Lores, ¿Y el señor Marcus?

-Aún de viajes, linda, ¿quieren comer o seguirán platicando otro rato?-dijo la señora.

-¿Quieren almorzar?-preguntó Pan con su mirada en Bra y en mí.-

-Por favor.-dije.

No podía evitar sentirme intimidado por la mirada de aquella mujerona en mí. Y sobre todo por la refinación en sus palabras y gestos.

-¡DAMIEN!.-gritó Pan, y al segundo apareció un chico de unos 18 años al menos.-

-Si señora.-dijo el con respeto y mirando a Pan.-

-Damien, dile a la señora Halls, que se encuentra en el invernadero, que venga y sirva el almuerzo a los invitados, gracias.-

-Como ordene, Sra.-dijo el chico y se fue.

Nos sentamos, para mi alivio, la señora Lores dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y almorzaría sola más tarde.

-Pan, no te ofendas, ¿pero no crees que el chico es muy joven para trabajar?-dije.

-Pues como ves esta no es mi casa, por lo tanto yo no lo he contratado, pero si lo creo. Aunque aquí lo tratan bien, y lo recompensan por su trabajo, yo no creo que haya problema.-dijo Pan mirándome.

El resto de la comida fue normal, Bra, Pan y James charlaban animadamente. Yo ya había terminado de comer y estaba aburrido, y además mirar a Pan, era dulce y todo, pero no era lo más entretenido.  
Se veía linda sin maquillaje, se veía natural. Y cada vez que James se le acercaba, algo se revolvía en mi estómago, y NO era hambre.  
No entendía lo que era. Y no estaba dispuesto a decirle a nadie sobre eso. Nadie me ayudaría. Quizás debía hablar con Pan.

-Oye Pan, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Ay Trunks, ahora estoy charlando con Bra, quizá luego, ¿si?-y me sonrió.

-Quizá luego…-susurré.


	16. Yo no pedo detener los días

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

**Yo no puedo detener los días.**

* * *

**Pan_**

-¿Qué piensas Pan?-preguntó él.

-Nada interesante.-dije.

-¿Me pasas el agua?.-me dijo.

-Claro, ¿sabes a que hora viene tu mamá?

-No lo sé.-

Era raro. Pero no me sentía a gusto charlando con James.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-preguntó.- Si quieres, puedes marcharte.

-No, estoy bien.-dije incómoda.- Solo algo cansada.

Tosió. Otra vez. Ahora tose muy seguidamente. Eso me tiene desesperada, y con los nervios de punta. Los doctores dicen que pronto el cáncer no lo dejará hablar. Y eso me desespera aún más. No oír su voz. Su risa. No volver a ver su sonrisa NUNCA más. Estaba incómoda. Perdida entre pensamientos y recuerdos.  
Me sentía ridícula y tonta. Me sentía tan inocente. Tan frágil.

-Pan.-dijo él.- ¿Aún me amas?

Sólo lo miré. ¿Qué si lo amaba? ¿Yo lo amaba? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Pues la respuesta es si.

-Hasta la muerte.-

-Que nos separará.-dijo mirándome.

-James, es muy tarde.-dije recogiendo todo.- Vendré a verte mañana.-le besé tiernamente, fue un beso corto.

No me respondió. Ahora, cada vez que yo me iba, le decía adiós, y él nada.

-James.-dije sin mirarlo ya a un paso de la puerta.- ¿Y tú me amas?

-Como cuando te volví a ver.-dijo sin más nada.

Salí de aquel hospital. Estaba un sol ardiente. Yo llevaba unos shorts, una franela y zapatos bajos. Un viejo bolso llevaba mi celular, llaves, brillo labial, y otras chucherías sin importancia. Fui al parque, me senté en el césped recién mojado. Puse mi mentón sobre mis rodillas, y me quedé sentada así en esa posición.  
Extrañaba mi vieja yo. Cambié mucho por James. A veces, aunque suene vulgar o rebelde-abuelita Milk- extrañaba decir palabrotas, ir a fiestas descontroladas.  
Ahora, soy una aburrida depresiva. Hace tiempo que no me vestía como estoy vestida. Ropas viejas y holgadas. Sin peinados extravagantes ni muy elegantes. Un broche viejo y sin piedras a un lado recogiendo mi flequillo. Desencapsulé mi aeronave y fui a casa.  
Cuando llegué todo estaba tal y como la noche anterior. Fui a la sala. Y me puse a inspeccionar cada milímetro de mi casa. ¿De qué me iba a servir luego? Cuando él se vaya, y yo me vaya a USA a trabajar en la gran constructora King.  
Me puse a llorar. Como había querido hace días. Tiré los muebles, y golpeaba las paredes. Me sentía sola, pequeña. Una chiquilla haciendo berrinches.  
Pero esta vez. Yo no quería nada.  
Gritaba muy fuerte. Tanto que me dolía la garganta.

***1 semana después***

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunté a la niña que estaba frente a mi, sonriéndome.- Es bonita ¿verdad?

-Gracias Pan.-dijo la rubia.

-Y bien, ese fue el último regalo por hoy de la señora King.-dijo la mucama que atendía a los niños.-

Hace una semana estaba yendo al orfanato de Ciudad del Sur. Les llevaba pastelillos y regalos como ropa o sábanas.

-Gracias tía Pan.

Los niños me decían tía, y me encantaba que me dijeran así. Me hacían sentir muy bien. Ahora estaba muy ocupada. Primero me levantaba y desayunaba. Luego llamaba a ver lo de las empresas, y luego iba al orfanato, después a ver a James. Y en la tarde o hacía compras o descansaba.

Tomé las llaves y encendí el auto. Pasé por una bebida. Y fui directo al hospital. Cuando llegué todo estaba en silencio, lo cual es muy extraño. Fui hasta la habitación de James y ya se oían murmullos. Luego oí un fuerte grito seguido de un llanto y consolaciones. La situación era incómoda y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa. Con cada llanto mi corazón se hacía más pequeño y sentía que me quedaba sin aire. Y llegué frente a la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba James. Y para mi mala suerte; los llantos venían de ahí. No quise entrar. Me sentía cobarde. Estaba congelada frente a aquella blanca puerta. Y luego. La puerta se abrió.

-¡PAN! Querida Pan.-dijo la madre de mi esposo mientras me abrazaba con sus débiles brazos.-Lo siento Pan… Pero nadie pudo evitarlo… ya ni siquiera abría los ojos.-me dijo llorando fuertemente.

-¿De… de qué habla?-dije con miedo. Las lágrimas ya amenazaban a mis pupilas con salirse sin control.

-James…James no pudo.-dijo entre lágrimas.- Mi pobre hijo…-lloró con más fuerza.

Yo simplemente me apoyé en la pared y veía las lágrimas que caían al piso desde mi rostro. La madre de James me zarandeó unas cuantas veces, pero yo no podía responder. Me hallaba en un dilema; quedarme y llorar, o salir corriendo para llorar sola.  
A la final. Creo que todos saben por cual opté.  
Llegué hasta mi aeronave y la encendí. Me quedé sin saber bien que hacer. Abrí mi bolsa y saqué unos calmantes, me los tomé todos con mi soda y arranqué con brusquedad, esquivaba fácilmente todas las demás aeronaves, mientras iba a toda la velocidad con la que podía mi nave.  
Las lágrimas ya eran tantas que casi no veía, así que decidí adentrarme en alguna carretera que me parecía no transitada. Y los estúpidos calmantes no me hacían efecto.  
Las lágrimas iban por mi rostro hasta perderse en la comisura de mis labios, y un sabor amargo se sentía. Sentí ganas de golpear todo _otra vez._  
¿Es que acaso nunca iba a terminar? ¿Mi sufrimiento iba a seguir por siempre?  
Los errores no mueren, al contrario, te atormentan toda tu vida, como fantasmas, como la culpa.  
Empezaba a hipar de lo mucho que ya había llorado. Empezaba a temblar y ya me dolían los ojos. Oía extraños sonidos zumbantes en mi cabeza. Como estática al no tener suficiente señal en el móvil, _como si alguien se quisiera comunicar conmigo._

Seguí oyendo esos ruidos, que se oían aun más alto que mis hipidos y mi llanto.  
Este sonido era estremecedor, luego se convirtieron en ininteligibles susurros, reconfortantes y dulces.  
Y terminaron siendo gritos que me atontaron por la fuerza con la que se oían. Y fue en ese momento en el que me pregunté, ¿Qué es eso que oigo?  
Estaba tan distraída y sorda a mi alrededor, que obviamente, no oí el claxon del remolque que estaba frente a mí. Y lo último que vi fue la figura de un hombre rubio parada junto a la señal que rezaba: "Vía solo para carros pesados".

* * *

**Trunks_**

Trabajaba hasta más no poder, para intentar no pensar en alguien…  
El teléfono sonaba y sonaba. Le dije a Sunny que pasara todas las llamadas sea de quien sea. Pero no atendía ninguna. La mujer madura que hacía el papel de secretaria, miraba angustiada cada vez que el maldito aparato sonaba.  
Había hecho oídos sordos a cualquier cosa. Y luego. Oí el teléfono de nuevo. El diminuto ki de Sunny se movió un poco. Me estaba mirando de nuevo.  
Esta vez contesté, molesto y sofocado dije:

-Hola.-

-¡Trunks, hijo!-dijo mi madre con una voz preocupada y preocupante.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?-dije ya serio tomándole importancia.

-Videl me llamó y dijo que James había muerto, y que Pan había salido del lugar muy ida, según lo que dijo la señora Lores.-se oyó un llanto.- Y luego llamaron a Videl del hospital, diciendo que Pan estaba muy herida porque tuvo un accidente contra un remolque.

A esas alturas yo solo solté el teléfono y me dirigí hacia donde sentía el ki de Pan. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Quizás estaba tan distraído o concentrado, que no sentí nada. ¿Los demás lo habían hecho? ¿Todos estaban allí?  
Efectivamente, todos los kies estaban e un punto exacto. Pero no precisamente en una habitación de hospital.  
Cuando llegué a la cafetería de aquel hospital todos me miraban afligidos y tristes. Me esperé lo peor. Pero el ki de Pan aún se sentía. Y luego caí en la cuenta. James.  
Unos minutos después llegó mamá con papá. Todos se juntaron, para esperar a una Videl y un Gohan. Estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Me quedé parado sin hacer nada. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que todos los que podían, lo oían. Bra que estaba con Marron y Oob sollozando, a excepción de Oob, se acercaron a mí.

-Ay Trunks…-dijo mi hermana abrazándome tan fuerte como podía.

Yo no correspondí a su abrazo ni al saludo de Marron. Miraba fijamente la puerta donde se sentían kies muy conocidos para mí.  
Parecía una eternidad, y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una decaída Videl. Y Gohan la sostenía del brazo.  
Videl apenas se sentó, se desmayó. Y luego la puerta de nuevo se abrió. Y dejo salir a una aparentemente, serena señora, junto al brazo del que debía ser su esposo, ambos con rostros serios y serenos. Se acercaron a nosotros, y simplemente se sentaron junto a la desmayada Videl. La señora miraba el suelo. A pesar de no saber nada de eso, tenía aspecto ojeroso y desagradable; no en mal sentido, sino que desprendía una energía muy cansada y decaída.  
Claro, los padres de James.  
La señora en un momento de silencio, se levantó, fue donde su esposo, lo abrazó y lloró muy fuerte.  
Todos nos sentíamos mal en ese momento. Nadie decía nada pero todos querían hablar.

-Go-Gohan.-dijo inseguro Goten.

-Tuvo un accidente.-respondió el nombrado mecánicamente.-Un choque de frente con un remolque. Afirman que pudo tener un ataque de ansiedad y nervios. Pero que esta no fue la primera vez que pudo presentársele una situación así.

-Quieres decir que…-dije esta vez yo sin aliento.- Que Pan ya…

-Si, Pan vino antes aquí, los registros dicen que presentaba ataques de nervios en situaciones que la aturdían. Y se descontrolaba.-respondió el primogénito del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Y estaba a punto de alejarme del lugar, pero:

-Y además ahora esta en coma porque se suministraba calmantes.-habló Gohan.

Y yo solo me quedé parado junto a la puerta esperando más noticias.


	17. No fue un sueño

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

**No era un sueño.**

**Pan_**

Me hallaba en un lugar completamente blanco. Tenía cierto parecido con un castillo o mansión.

-Que hermosa te ves, Pan. Me hubiese gustado que no hayas ido por esa soda, al menos me habrías visto por última vez.

Intentaba articular alguna palabra, pero los sonidos no salían de mi boca. Era el mismo James hablándome.

-James… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Pues aquí vivo yo.

Y de pronto sale… ¿otra Pan? Con un niño a su lado. ¿Qué?

-¿H-Hola?

-Ella no te oye, solo a mí.

-¿Y oye cuando me hablas?-pregunté anonadada.

-No. Sólo si yo quiero. Este es mi sueño cariño. No hay nada que ni el amor de mi vida pueda hacer.

-¿Cuál de las dos es el amor de tu vida?-dije cortante.

-Pan, este es el momento más feliz de mi vida. El que me hubiese gustado vivir. Tiene mucha lógica. Si sueñas el momento más feliz de tu vida, ese será tu hogar luego de la muerte. O si lo vives, ese lo será.

-¿T-tú querías un hijo?-dije triste.

-Pues si. Pero que más da. Aquí donde estoy no se esta para nada mal.

Sonreí.

-Pan, ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice?

-¿Promesa? Pero ahora las promesas son lo de menos… es que… ya no puedes cumplirlas.

-Aún puedo cumplir una.

-¿Cuál?

**Trunks_**

¿En serio había pasado una semana?  
Yo no lo creía.  
Cada día me distanciaba más de todos. Iba a trabajar y me las arreglaba para no hablar con Sunny.  
Velaron el cuerpo. Rezaron a Kami. Y enterraron a James.  
Y eso fue todo. Ni hablar del arreglo que le hicieron sus padres, era bonito y elegante. Y costoso. A Pan no le hubiese gustado así, y hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo a sus ex suegros.  
Pan hubiese hecho todo mejor.  
Pero Pan, no hubiese aguantado cuando enterraban el cuerpo de quien amó y la amó.  
Pan es fuerte. Pero no tanto.  
Quisiera que despertara. Pero al mismo tiempo quisiera que durmiera tranquilamente para toda la vida. Había varias razones para desear que no despierte. La muerte de James. Su desconsuelo. Su distanciamiento del mundo. Su enfermedad con los calmantes. Todo eso. Pero una sola me impulsaba a querer a cada instante que despierte.  
El hecho de verla abrir sus ojos negros y lindos, y que sonría, y que esa sonrisa me la dedique a mí.  
Jamás había extrañado a alguien como extraño a esta chiquilla.  
Ella es simplemente Pan.  
Y yo estoy completamente enamorado de ella.

**Pan_ **

Esperaba su respuesta.  
Él solo sonreía y me abrazaba por la espalda y ponía su mentón en mi hombro.

-James, ¿me dirás cual vas a cumplir?-

-No por ahora, intenta recordar.-dijo.

-Pero hay… hay muchas.-

-¿Pero cuál crees que cumpliría?-

-James no juegues conmigo.-dije enojada.

-No juego, pequeña.

-Bien. Ve a ver a la otra Pan. A ver si se acuerda.

-¿Tan molesta estas?

-No, para nada.-dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-¿De verdad no la recuerdas?-dijo el rubio triste.

Lo miré fijamente sin expresar nada.

-No James, no la recuerdo.

Y no lo hacía. No recordaba nada. Sólo a él. Y yo.

-La de estar contigo luego de muerto.-susurró.

-¿Qué?-dije exaltada.

-Me sentirás Pan. Te amo.

-James espera.-dije si éxito. Las palabras nuevamente no salían.- No lo hagas…-susurré.

Y sé que él me entendió. Vi la casi imperceptible descompostura de su rostro, y luego una sonrisa triste. Y luego nada.

-¿PAN? ¡PAN!.-gritó una voz familiar.

-No…-susurré.

-¡Hija! Tranquila cariño, nada te va a pasar. Todo esta mejor ahora.

Me levanté frenéticamente de la camilla, me saqué los cables con brusquedad, la estúpida máquina empezó a hacer ruido, y salí del hospital por la ventana.  
Iba volando a más no poder. Iba llegando a mi casa. En la que estaría sola.  
Todo estaba cerrado. Y entré por la ventana.  
Vi mi cuarto. Tal y como lo recordaba luego de que salí de casa.  
Me sentí tan culpable. Sentía un ambiente pesado. Suspiré ruidosamente, y las lágrimas salían por si solas.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me desmayé? Porque… me había desmayado, ¿o no?  
De pronto sentí que no estaba sola. No en el sentido de que me apoyaban. _No estaba sola. _Sentí una ligera presencia. Casi imperceptible. Diminuto.  
Y luego. El viento entró por la ventana dándome en la espalda y un frío estremecedor me hizo temblar. Bajé casi corriendo al living. Todo estaba roto y tirado, todo estaba normal.  
No todo. _Esa presencia seguía ahí. Vigilándome. Siguiéndome. Y quizás, protegiéndome. _El teléfono sonó. Vaya. Quien sabría que estaba en casa justo ahora. O quizás era alguien que no se había enterado de mi desmayo.

-¿Hola?-dije insegura.

-Hola Pan.-

**Trunks_**

Ya estaba enterado de que Pan se había despertado. De hecho todos los que saben sentir el ki, y sabían que Pan estaba en coma lo están.  
El ki de Pan se sentía alterado y asustado. Debe estar de verdad confundida. Mi teléfono suena nuevamente. Y nuevamente no contesto.  
Dejé que terminara de sonar. Luego simplemente tomé el teléfono y marqué a la aperadora…

-Buenos días, ¿desea que le comuniquemos con un ayudante técnico o prefiere…?.-le interrumpí.

-Quisiera el número de Son Pan.-dije.

-Un momento.-dijo impacientándome.- Son Pan, en el Sur, ya lo tengo. Es 893248761.

-Gracias adiós.

Y colgué.

Luego llamé a Pan.

-Hola.-me contestaron con una voz muy rara.

-Pan…-susurré.

-¿Quién es?-dijeron.

-Soy Trunks.-dije.

-Oh Trunks.-escuché del otro lado, y supe que Pan necesitaba que alguien estuviese ahí. O eso interpreté.

Colgué y salí por la ventana. Llegué hasta la casa de Pan. Salía un olor dulzón y entré algo embobado. Mi nariz e instintos me guiaron hasta la cocina. Y vi a una figura esbelta y activa revoloteando por la cocina. Llevaba un ceñido vestido rojo. Su cabello recogido. Y de su cuerpo se desprendía un olor muy agradable. Llevaba tacones y joyería.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.-dijo.- ¿Ciudad del Sur está en serio tan lejos de Ciudad del Oeste, o quizás has perdido…mmm… el toque?-rió animadamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Estás bien?-que idiota, fue lo único que atiné a preguntarle.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Claro, de maravilla. No saldré a ningún lado, Trunks.-dijo.- Estoy haciendo cupcakes de chocolate y merengue. ¿Quieres probar este? Ya está listo pero lo demás casi.-volteó a mirarme y deseé que jamás lo hubiese hecho.

**Pan_**

Me sentía tan sola. Y además Trunks venía a verme. Subí a mi habitación y cerré todo. Me senté frente al tocador. Y me vi frente al espejo. Lloré. Esta vez, por que por culpa de James cambié tanto. Para bien y para mal. El me hizo querer ser tan igual a él. Él nunca se dio cuenta, o quizás si, que yo trataba de encajar con su mundo. De sonrisas y afecto. Cambié mi personalidad por su causa.  
Pero lo bueno fue que con él regresé de USA. A ver nuevamente a mi familia. La extrañaba tanto aunque no lo dijera muy seguido. Y luego. Él se fue. ¿Y yo que voy a hacer? Alguien que me diga cómo salir de una depresión.  
Estoy en piezas, y la paz es lo único que no conozco.  
Orar no lo hará  
Odiar no lo hará  
Tomar no lo hará  
Ocultarlo no lo hará  
Sonreír no lo hará  
Luchar no lo noqueará fuera de mi cabeza.  
Como si no lo he intentado…  
Cojo la base de maquillaje que tengo refundida en algún lugar del oscuro cajón de en medio. Empiezo a esparcirla uniformemente por mi rostro. Luego tomo la sombra de ojos. El lápiz labial. El rizador de pestañas. Rubor. Me hago una coleta alta. Me pongo un pincho.  
Cambié esa bata de hospital por un vestido rojo que él me había comprado. Me pongo mis tacos negros Y bajé. Destruí todas las cosas que estaban rotas y tiradas.  
Abrí las ventanas y me dirigí con paso rápido a la cocina. Preparaba unos cupcakes y de repente comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Me limpié la cara rápidamente y seguí con mi trabajo. Esta vez derramando pequeñas lágrimas.  
Y llegó Trunks.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.-dije.- ¿Ciudad del Sur está en serio tan lejos de Ciudad del Oeste, o quizás has perdido…mmm… el toque?-reí fingiendo estar feliz.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Claro, de maravilla. No saldré a ningún lado, Trunks.-dije.- Estoy haciendo cupcakes de chocolate y merengue. ¿Quieres probar este? Ya está listo pero lo demás casi.-al término de decir esto, volteé y lo miré fijamente.

**Trunks_**

Sus rosadas mejillas estaban manchadas levemente con un color negro. Sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos. Su nariz estaba roja. Y sus ojos rojos e hinchados.  
De hecho. Así se veía muy tierna. Pero este no era el momento.

-Pan…-dije.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-¿James aún está en el hospital?-preguntó derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ya no supe qué responderle. Pan era muy inteligente y directa. Y era obvio que o sabía que estuvo en coma una semana.  
¿Era yo el que tenía que decirle…eso?

-Pan.-comencé.- James ya no está aquí.

-Yo sé que no está aquí.-dijo.- Pero… deben estar velándolo… Mi desmayo fue muy corto.

-No entiendes, pequeña.-y en ese momento ella alzó su mentón orgullosamente.- Enterraron a James hace cuatro días.

Y su rostro se quedó muy pálido aún con el maquillaje que llevaba encima. Sonó el horno. Y ella lentamente se giró. Recogió los cupcakes y los puso sobre la mesa. Se quedó así parada cabizbaja durante un buen rato. Luego subió por las amplias escaleras, la seguí, y no creo haberla molestado. Cuando entré a su habitación, todo estaba a oscuras pero se veía una silueta sentada en la cama. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella. La abracé porque creí que ella me necesitaba, y yo necesitaba de ella.  
Lloró en silencio toda la noche. Echando maldiciones por haber sido estúpida o algo así. Trataba de consolarla lo más que pudiera pero ella decía cualquier cosa en su contra.

-Pan.-susurré mientras la acercaba más a mí.

Ella se había quedado dormida en mi pecho, ambos acurrucados al borde de la cama.

-¿James?-dijo medio dormida.

Ni para qué mentir, me sentí decepcionado.

-Soy Trunks.-susurré.

Se incorporó, y se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Dónde lo enterraron?-susurró.

La tomé de las manos, que estaban muy heladas, y luego la llevé hasta la tumba de James. Estuvo mirándola fijamente al menos durante unos 20 minutos. Luego se levantó y me dijo que ya nos podíamos marchar. Cuando llegamos ella subió corriendo al baño. Yo obviamente no entré pero la esperé, estaba tecleando algo en su celular, y luego salió disparada hacia su habitación.

-Pan, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunté alterado al ver que guardaba todo lo que encontraba en unas maletas.-

-Pues empacando.-me miró fijamente.- Ay Trunks… Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero yo tengo trabajo, tú sabes que justo ahora sufro mucho, pero que soy muy orgullosa como para mostrarlo, simplemente dile a mis padres que lo siento, que los amo y regresaré. Soy indigna de ser saiyajin, soy tan cobarde que debo alejarme del mundo para creer que me salvo de mis problemas, pero así soy, y me siento muy triste. Iré con Lores y con Marcus a dirigir la empresa. Ya no son mis suegros pero las empresas son mías. Adiós Trunks.-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Despídeme de todos, diles que lo siento.-dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Pan… No te vayas, todos vamos a ayudarte, puedes trabajar conmigo…-dije

-Aunque quiera no puedo Trunks…-dijo.- Y la verdad es que me quiero ir. Y quisiera no regresar, pero lo haré por ustedes.

-¿Cómo vamos a estar seguros de que volverás?

-Yo volveré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pan… yo…-dije- Yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Trunks si me voy será más fácil, odio ser una carga.

-No lo eres.

-Lo soy, adiós.

Y no pude aguantar, derramé unas bastas lágrimas la tomé bruscamente del brazo, y la besé, esta vez, muy suavemente, tomé su rostro con mis manos sin lastimarla. Y la besé, ella se resistió al principio, pero luego me siguió. Me fui separando de ella lentamente, la miré fijamente, sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas de nuevo, la volví a besar, y luego me separé de ella nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados esta vez, yo la abracé, y le dije que no quería que se vaya.  
Ella solo emprendió el vuelo y se fue.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen, últimamente no he podido subir muy seguido, pero les tendré listos capítulos, como ya he dicho, hay de esta historia para rato.

Graciias :D


	18. Hay que olvidarla

**No hay espacio para el amor. **

* * *

**Hay que olvidarla.**

* * *

**Pan_**

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto con mis exsuegros, pero aún seguía pensando en Trunks, ¿por qué me besó? ¿Por qué le seguí el beso? Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza. Todo revuelto, diablos, ya no sabía si quería irme o quedarme.

-¿Estás bien, Pan?-preguntó la señora.

-Si, gracias. Algo emocionada y nerviosa supongo, no me siento cómoda pero tampoco estoy asustada.

Que mentirosa que soy, me moría de miedo, ¿cómo iba yo a manejar el negocio King? ¿Era yo capaz? Eso habría que verlo.  
Dormí la mitad del viaje. La otra mitad conversé con la señora Lores, derramé lágrimas, y me odié por haber sido tan estúpida, chocarme con un remolque y no haber ido al entierro de mi propio esposo, en serio solo pensé en mí.  
Soy tan egoísta.

-Pan llegaremos pronto.-dijo el señor.

-Lo sé, ya he viajado a USA antes, pero gracias.-dije.

-Te noto muy... em, ¿incómoda?-volvió a decir este.

-Lo siento, estoy muy cansada, estar en coma no es descansar.-dije ya impaciente, adoraba a mi exsuegro pero me mata la gente insistente.

-Ya lo creo, jajá, andas muy enojona.-dijo.

Me ruboricé, quizás mi incomodidad si era muy evidente. Pero estaba muy frustrada, y el trabajo no era una buena estrategia.  
Iba a tener tanto en que pensar.  
Al despegar todo estaba muy tranquilo, la señora Lores se veía muy nerviosa, e impaciente.

-¿Le ocurre algo?-pregunté.

-Pues, cariño, esta bien que en Japón no seamos muy conocidos pero, este es nuestro país de origen, aquí si nos conocen, y lo que menos quisiera es que se noes vengan los camarógrafos encima, justo ahora.-dijo Lores.

Mientras salíamos, los camarógrafos aparecieron de sabrá Dende donde, pero ahí estaban, los flashes me cegaban y estaba apunto de gritarle a un camarógrafo, pero una limosina apareció y nos subimos a ella rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Pan.-se disculpó aquel hombre.

-No importa.-dije.

-Pan, como no tienes donde quedarte te quedaras en mi casa, ¿esta bien?

-Oh no, gracias señora, pero tengo mi propio departamento.-dije.

Si, el que deje cuando regresé a Japón con James. Le dije la dirección de mi departamento, y cuando llegamos, me despedí de ellos, y me fui, me dijeron que me llamarían al día siguiente.

**Trunks_**

Ella ya no está. Fui tan estúpido, fue muy inmoral de mi parte haberle besado cuando recién despertaba de un coma, y de paso se murió su esposo y no estuvo ahí.

-Hola, Trunks.-dijo una bella mujer entrando a mi oficina.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije acomodando unos papeles.

-Pasé a saludarte, iba de camino a hacer comprar, y pensé que sería bueno pasar por aquí.-dijo aquella mujer.

-Deberías ir ya a tus compras porque aquí no hay nada para ti.-dije molesto.

-Pues pronto habrá, Trunks, así que vete acostumbrando. Y no te desquites conmigo por favor, no soy el blanco para tus rabietas.-dijo.

-Bra, lárgate.-

-Adiós, hermano.

Bra se fue ofendida. Lo sé, solo viendo su cara. Ella no se ofende fácilmente, si no le das al blanco: sus capacidades. Ella es una chica muy bonita e inteligente, pero es muy altanera y problemática.  
Lo que me recuerda.  
Son Pan.

**Pan_**

Estaba recostada y acurrucada en aquellas sabanas que olían a polvo y se sentían ásperas, con un color beige pálido y desgastado.  
Tenía pañuelos al lado, y dos botellas de Jack Daniel's vacías.  
Lloraba desconsoladamente, me lamentaba la vida que había llevado. Fui una drogadicta, casi una total ramera.  
Extrañaba a mi familia en Japón, pero no quería volver. No tenía cara para volver a ningún lado.  
De pronto, escuché unos susurros, me levanté medio mareada y fui directamente al baño, me lavé la cara, y me miré.  
En realidad, estaba bastante descuidada. Comencé a arreglar mi cabello, lo peinaba y le ponía crema.  
Luego regresé a mi cama. De nuevo susurros, se oían claramente. Me levanté, y seguí el sonido. Venía de la cocina. Cuando entré en esta no había absolutamente nada, y cuando volteé para marcharme, sentí algo que recorrió desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda. Me quedé quieta, muy quieta, tratando de oír otra respiración aparte de la mía. Nada.  
Decidí pasarlo por alto, estaba muy estresada esos días. Me dirigí nuevamente al baño y me cepillé los dientes. Me tomé unos calmantes y fui a dormir.  
Al día siguiente, me levanté, no me vestí, me quedé con la ropa del día anterior. Y así durante tres días.

-Pan…-susurraron.

Yo miré alarmada hacia la puerta de la cocina.  
Nada.  
Decidí llamar a Bra.

**Trunks_**

Seguí trabajando, y entonces, me dije "Yo soy Trunks Briefs, y yo no sufriré jamás por ninguna mujer." Y seguí haciendo mi trabajo, claro, un poco angustiado y aliviado a la vez.  
Sunny entró a mi oficina con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señor, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?-preguntó la mujer.

-Claro, toma asiento.

-Las últimas reuniones no fueron atendidas, porque usted no asistió, pero si vino a trabajar, solo que yo no sé por dónde se va.

Sonreí a lo que dijo eso.

-No se ría señor, esto es serio, el señor de Sci-Fi Society me llamó y dijo que cancelaba la reunión porque no quería tener nada que ver con relación a CC y su gerente Trunks Briefs. Señor sé que lo que le digan los demás no le interesa, pero por favor, preocúpese por su trabajo, no se lo digo en plan de molestarlo, sino que quisiera ayudarle. Las ventas han bajado debido a las quejas de los socios, quejas que ya han sido publicadas en revistas tanto científicas y mecánicas como de entretenimiento, y en las de entretenimiento no hablan precisamente de las ventas y sus altibajos, sino de qué es lo que tiene a Trunks Briefs tan distraído. Tome, aquí están las revistas.

Miré atento a las revistas. Primero la de Scientific, luego la de Aeromechanics, y al final, una de chismes llamada BElieve in YOUrself.  
Esta última, era estadounidense, y tenía el centro de su sección dedicada a mí. Varias fotos de mis antiguas novias, seguí revisando, hasta que vi algo que me asombró demasiado.

**_La viuda King toma las empresas.  
_**_Todos conocemos al grandioso y deseado ex heredero de la constructora King, ¿verdad? Pues es ex, porque el falleció hace una semana y dos días, en Japón en Ciudad del Sur, y a quién pasara toda su fortuna, pues a su esposa Son Pan, una japonesa muy guapa que él hermoso James King, conoció en sus días de universidad.  
Quizás nos hemos conmocionado bastante, pero qué pasara con todos esos proyectos que seguro los ingeniosos arquitectos ya tenían para USA.  
¿Cómo estará Pan luego de la tragedia? ¿Los guiará bien?  
Esperamos eso. Aquí algunas fotos de la hermosa Lores de King, y su esposo, Marcus. Y como no, la bella Son Pan._

Y mostraban varias fotos de Pan. Y su exsuegra, y su exsuegro.

-¿Qué pasa, señor?-preguntó Sunny.

-Nada, nada. Sunny, déjame trabajar, ¿si?

Y ella se retiró.

Me quedé toda la tarde mirando por la gran ventana que se alzaba detrás de mí.  
Son Pan. Son Pan. Son Pan.  
Sonreí.  
_Yo te voy a olvidar_, me dije.  
Volví con mi trabajo, concentrado, y sonriente.  
Salí y me fui volando a casa de mis padres. Llegué y todo estaba muy activo, Bra discutía con papá acerca de una salida, mamá llevaba cajas y cajas de un lado a otro. Me sentía bien allí.

-Hola mamá.-dije.

-Hola hijo.-me dijo la bella madura peliazul sin mirarme, y luego entró su réplica.

-Hola Trunks.-dijo enfadada Bra.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bra? ¿No te saliste con la tuya esta vez?-dije burlón.

-Pues no. Papá no quiere que vaya a la discoteca esta noche.-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Subí tras ella, y entré a su habitación. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y en cuanto vio aquella pantalla táctil, sonrió abiertamente. Me acerqué y vi quien era.  
Decía en letras muy claras tal y como la cursi Bra había escrito el apodo de aquella muchacha.  
_MAPanny._

-¡PAN!-gritó Bra.

-Braaaaa! Kami Bra no grites; es un teléfono y yo una saiyajin por favor ten un poco de consideración si no quieres que me quede completamente sorda.-dijo riendo.

Oía todo porque Bra puso el altavoz. Yo ni respiraba.

-Por favor, Pan. ¿Cómo es USA? ¿Y tu trabajo?-

-Pues ahí… recién comienzo a tomarle el hilo a las cosas.-dijo.- Todos son muy amables, y a que no adivinas, me encontré con una vieja amiga que por casualidad está casada con el imbécil que arruinó mi vida.

-¿Quién?-dijo Bra interesada.

Bra era muy buena amiga, y se interesaba, y tenía sus virtudes. Pero sus defectos se notaban más. Amaba las habladurías y me sorprendía que Pan estuviese metida en esto del chisme, aunque bueno, con Bra todo se te pega.

-Pues Mary y Chris.-dijo con tono insultante.- Esos idiotas, aunque Mary está algo cambiada, se ve muy decaída, si me llego a enterar de que el idiota malnacido de Chris le hace algo a aquella mujer, voy a matarlo.

-Pan, no hables así, además sé que es algo muy raro, pero no debes entrometerte en los problemas de los demás, ya lo sabes. Nada bueno sale de eso, ¿y qué tal si no lo matas, y se pica y te manda sicarios?-añadió la peliazul.

-A mi ningún sicario con una pistola del más alto calibre logrará hacerme NADA.-dijo del otro lado la pelinegra.- Yo soy Son Pan, una saiyajin y nadie me gana.-la seguridad que tuvo al decir esas palabras hubiesen puesto orgulloso hasta a mi padre.

-No pues, tu ego ya le ganó al mío.-dijo riendo Bra.

-No lo creo, tú siempre sales con alguna tontería.-dijo igualmente riendo.

-¡Pan!-dijo.- ¿Vendrás a verme para mi cumpleaños?-preguntó la peliazul acomodándose en su cama.

-Creo que no, que aburrido.-dijo.

-¡PAN!

-Claro que si iré, idiota.

-Creo que "idiota" es una palabra muy concurrida por ti. En fin, ¿si vendrás? Promételo.

-Lo prometo Bra, iré un poco antes porque debo ir a ver a mamá y papá.

-Oye te vi en una revista. Una de chismes, esas que odias.

-¿De verdad? Que horror. No soporto a los malditos camarógrafos, juro que uno de estos días le voy a explotar un kame hame ha en la cara a cualquiera que se me vuelva a acercar.

-Jajaja ya quisiera ver eso, ya me imagino los titulares de hasta las revistas más elegantes jajá.-dijo.- "Son Pan, un extraterrestre" o…

-O las que les dejará el ojo morado por publicar bobadas como esa…

-Jajá también. En fin, ¿has hablado con Videl?

-Hace rato, la llamé y le pedí disculpas. Y también con papá.

Le hice señas a Bra para que me la pasara.

-Pan, voy a la cocina un rato te dejo pero no cuelgues.-y me dio el teléfono y bajó.

-Hola Pan.-dije.

-¿Trunks?

-Si, soy yo, creo que debemos hablar.

-¿Acerca de qué exactamente?

-Ya sabes, Pan, no me lo pongas incómodo.-

-Ya es incómodo para mí, Trunks, además no hay de que preocuparse, quizás ambos lo necesitábamos, pero no fue más que un error, seguimos siendo amigos, tranquilo no malinterpreté nada.-

Nadie puede saber lo dolorosas que fueron esas palabras. Mi corazón se oprimió tanto que sentí que mi nariz ardía y mis mejillas igual.

-Bueno…Adiós.

-No puedo esperar a Bra, discúlpame con ella, por favor, adiós Trunks. Saludos a todos menos a Vegeta.-añadió riendo.

Colgué y sonreí mientras suspiré.  
_Hay que olvidarla_. Me dije.

* * *

_Graaacias por leer de verdad. _  
_No he podido subir más caps pero pronto lo haré. Ando muy ocupadita por ahora, pero ya pasará. _

_DBGirlGV _


	19. Una sospecha

**No hay espacio para el amor?**

**Una sospecha.**

**Pan_  
**Nadie debía darse cuenta de que yo aún estaba hundida. Si, así es, no puedo superar nada. Soy una cobarde, pero no quiero lástima, ni me sirve ni lo necesito.  
Nadie me ha ayudado aún con sus consejos, sólo Lores y Marcus saben por lo que estoy pasando, vine a la fiesta de Bra con el pretexto de que mis padres me iban a dar una charla que seguramente me ayudaría. Claro, en realidad, iba a crear una Pan fuerte que se ha levantado y ha mejorado. Todo este tiempo, llamadas con tonos alegres y optimistas, cuando en realidad, todo era una mierda.  
Y será tan fácil decir que es estúpido sufrir por alguien, hasta yo lo he dicho, ¿y ahora?  
Llegando a la mansión de Bra, me cogen los nervios de que no se fíen de mí, que me descubran y me tomen por una indigna saiyajin. Un frío me estremeció aun estando con la calefacción. Lo de siempre. Alguien velando por mí, de hecho, preferiría pensar que me estaban velando. Cuidando.

-¡Bra! Feliz Cumpleaños boba.-dije riendo fingiendo todo lo que podía mientras abrazaba a mi amiga.

-Pan, gracias, y boba tú.-añadió divertida aquella chica.

-Sabes… Un cuarto de siglo es mucho.-dije entablando conversación.

Ni con mi propia amiga me sentía lo suficientemente completa como para contarle aquello que hacía que mi corazón se encogiera.

-Cuando dices un cuarto de siglo si parece mucho.-bufó.

Ambas reímos, yo casi que lloro; y fuimos en busca de Marron. Cuando la encontramos, no miramos fijamente y nos abrazamos. Reímos y tonteamos mucho. Me sentí algo mejor, pero no duró mucho, porque lo sentí de nuevo, me puse rígida, y caminaba alerta, a la defensiva, luego me di cuenta de que había elevado mi ki lo suficiente como para que todos me miraran con extrañeza. Creo que hasta Marron se dio cuenta, porque decidió entablar conversación conmigo, para ablandar el ambiente, supongo:

-Pan, me gusta mucho tu vestido, ahhh y ni creas que no te he visto en las revistas eh.-me dijo la rubia.

-Ahhh pues qué te digo, no paran de tomarme sus estúpidas fotitos los muy malnacidos.-dije enfadada de verdad, pero sin perder ese sentimiento de vacío.

-A mi me encantaría que me tomen fotos a cada rato, Pan, me encanta.-dijo la peliazul.

-A mi también, soy muy guapa como para no salir en las portadas como tú Pan, eres muy guapa, deberías sonreír.-dijo la rubia.

-Pues entonces se los regalo, vayan y cójanselos para que les tomen fotos todo el día. A mi me cansa mucho.-dije.- Voy al baño.

Pensé que el baño estaba desocupado, pero no era así.

-¿TRUNKS?

**Trunks_ **

Estaba vistiéndome, no en mi habitación, llevé mi esmoquin al baño, porque mi ducha esta averiada, y no iba a caminar todo el trayecto en toalla, porque tuve que usar el baño de la planta baja. Y hasta subir a mi habitación… Me gusta ser anfitrión de shows, pero no de "esos".  
De pronto siento un ki conocido, y la puerta se abre.

-¿TRUNKS?-grita una bellísima pelinegra.-Oh por Kami no debí haber entrado así, que idiota… Lo siento Trunks no quise hacerlo, no fue a propósito, ya me voy…-

Terminé de vestirme aún perplejo, subí a mi cuarto a terminar de arreglarme, y fui en busca de Pan.  
Ella estaba afuera fumando un cigarrillo, con sus padres, se veía, ¿nerviosa?, pero al parecer sus padres no lo notaban o le hacían caso omiso, puesto que estos estaban riendo a mandíbula batiente con su hija. Ella me miró, se puso rígida, no más de lo que ya estaba, y salió al patio, sentándose en el césped sin miedo de arruinar su vestido. Se veía tan hermosa.  
No, no la he olvidado.

-¿Vienes a reclamarme?-preguntó mientras me sentaba en el césped junto a ella.

-Claro que no, no fue tu culpa, tu no venías a espiarme.-dije riendo.- ¿O sí?

-Yo no espío a nadie.-dijo mirándome.- No soy buena en eso de espiar.

-Pero si colándote, ¿no?-dije burlón.

-Cállate Trunks.-dijo ella riendo y mostrándome su bella sonrisa.

-Tranquila, Pan, que de todos modos nadie se resiste.

-¿Nadie? JA.-

-NADIE.-dije.- Todas quieren a Trunks Briefs, y porque no, todos también.

-Jajá idiota.-dijo dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo.-Yo no tengo porque resistirme, no causas nada.

-¿Segura, Pan?-dije mientras me le acercaba.

-Segurísima.-dijo, y entró a la casa.

Entré detrás de ella.  
Ella era tan linda. Pero la sentía muy triste. Se veía decaída, y era como si todos bailaban y cantaban a su lado y ella sufriendo silenciosamente.  
Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo.  
Y con mucha vergüenza recordé el sueño que tuve la noche anterior.  
_Yo estaba a su lado. Y hablaba conmigo mismo.  
Vaya Trunks, quien lo hubiese pensado. Pero has elegido a una mujer que antepondrá el orgullo antes que el amor que pueda tenerle a alguien. Una mujer herida por la vida, que da golpes tan fuertes y lecciones muy pesadas para alguien con el espíritu dañado y corrompido.  
Y la miré. Ella estaba mirando hacia el horizonte. Perdida y pensativa, de pronto, como si la hubiese llamado, me miró fijamente, y me sonrió. Me mostró su bella sonrisa, y me miró con amor. Fue hacia mí, y me abrazó fuertemente.  
_Orgullosa o no. Ella era para mí en aquel sueño. Y yo era de ella.

-¡Pan, te quedarás hoy conmigo!-dijo mi hermana mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Pan.

-¿Qué? No, yo debo… hacer unas cosas.

-Nada. Hoy haremos una pijamada, y mañana a primera hora iremos de compras. Vas a divertirte, y Marron irá.

-No Bra. No tengo ganas estoy cansada, y además hoy en serio debo salir.-dijo levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia afuera con Bra tras ella.

Yo estaba parado al lado de Pan, y me quedé en el marco de la puerta mientras ellas se sentaban afuera.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Pan? Estás muy rara. Me ofende que no confíes en mí, sólo cuéntame lo que te pasa.

La pelinegra la miró fijamente, y parecía que iba a hablar pero flaqueó, y miró hacia otro lado.

-Chicas, mejor entremos, Bra, Marron te está buscando, está en tu habitación.

-Está bien.-bufó, y entró.

Yo salí y me quedé parado junto a Pan; que estaba sentada.

-Estoy bien.-dijo, casi susurró.

-No lo estás. Bra no es la única que se ha dado cuenta.-dije con frialdad.

-¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES! ¡NI TÚ NI BRA!-gritó y acto seguido se fue volando.

Yo la seguí y me puse delante de ella, se chocó conmigo y vi que tenía la cara empapada, con su maquillaje corrido, y la nariz roja.  
Me miró con furia y empezó a golpearme diciéndome que la dejara sola.  
¿Acaso estaba huyendo? Sí. La respuesta era sí.  
Y por eso su orgullo estaba herido.  
¿Y huyendo de qué?

-¿Pan qué haces? No me golpees, no sé lo que te pasa pero…-

-No puedo ocultarlo Trunks. No soy tan fuerte. Ayúdame.

Y el león no es como lo pintan. En mi sueño estaba tan equivocado. He allí aquella mujer que era tan fuerte, y ahora se ve tan vulnerable. La abracé fuertemente, y ella a mí. Lloró con fuerza. La llevé a la casa de Gohan y me quedé con ella en su habitación. Sentados, y ella sollozando.

-Pan…-dije.

-Lo siento, te quité tiempo, vete si quieres. No necesito nada ahora. Ya me he desahogado.-

Y al momento que dijo eso, miró fijamente la puerta, y se puso rígida. Me la quedé mirando, tratando de encontrar algo en esos orbes oscuros; sus ojos. Nada. Tristeza pura.  
Quería mucho a Pan, pero este no era yo, estaba dejando todo pasar por aquella mujer. Estaba dejándome vencer. Y muy a mi pesar eso debía detenerse.

-Está bien…-dije en un susurro. Y me fui, me alejé, y no me sentí para nada mejor.

Entré y fui directamente a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y me quedé así. Que idiota me sentía. Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta. Y abrí.

-¿Pan?-dije.

-Lo siento, Trunks, sé que he sido muy orgullosa contigo y has intentado animarme, pero es que nadie debe saber lo escondo, Trunks, ni tú, ni Bra, ni mis padres. No debo, pero quiero.-y me abrazó sentidamente.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, pequeña?-pregunté consolándola.

-Él jamás se fue, Trunks, él jamás me abandonó.-

-¿Quién?

-Él, el simple hecho de decir su nombre hace que tiemble y me estremezca como una débil.

-Sólo dilo.

-James…-susurró.

Y la puerta se cerró dramáticamente, rechinando a pesar de su suavidad.  
Pan y yo, miramos la puerta, mientras esta se cerraba lentamente, sonando, y luego, un portazo retumbó en nuestras cabezas, mas no sé si en la casa.  
La miré, y vi lo asustada que estaba, ella veía un punto fijo. Y de pronto, me soltó.

-Él no quiere verme junto a ti.-dijo.- Yo lo veo, Trunks, su silueta perfecta ante mis ojos, y su cabeza rodeada de ese resplandor dorado que debe ser su cabello. Y ese cuerpo tan fornido con el que le conocí. Es él.

-Pan, por favor, no creerás esas tonterías.-dije.

-Claro que no, pero creo en él. Trunks, es muy feo que diga esto, pero yo ya no quiero que este aquí, yo lo que quiero es que se vaya, que me deje ser una idiota mártir silenciosa.

-Pero él ya no está.

-Yo lo extraño mucho, pero prefiero verlo así, me contradigo mucho, pero prefiero ahogarme SOLA.

-Pan, él ya no es quien era, él se irá, te lo prometo.

Ella suspiró pesadamente, relajándose poco a poco. Se sentó en mi cama, y se abrazó a la manta.  
Me sonrió muy forzadamente, se le veía tan inocentemente hipócrita y hermosa.

-Ojalá, Trunks, sabes, hace tiempo, mucho tiempo.-añadió riendo.- que no peleo. Extraño eso. Entrenar y entrenar. Preferiría haberme quedado indigente, a estar dirigiendo esas malditas empresas.

Y yo le comprendía mejor de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Y además, extraño nuestro viaje en el espacio, fue muy divertido.

-Me hiciste enojar bastante, pequeña.

-¡Lo sé, era tan divertido ver tu ceño fruncido, se te veía tan mal!-dijo riendo sinceramente.

**Pan_**

Estar con él era muy reconfortante, me alegré y entristecí, porque al menos sonreía y me reía con tremenda honestidad, honestidad que no sentía hace bastante.  
Y entristecí porque sabía que él, Trunks, era mi nueva adicción, no en el modo de estar todo el tiempo con él, pero él era mi nuevo apoyo. Mi nueva salida fácil, pero no tanto, porque él me iba a hacer enfrentar lo que yo con magistral cobardía evitaba.  
Me apoyaba en que él iba a llenar el vacío que tenía en mi alma, o también, con temor creía, que iba a formar otro hueco en ella.  
Lo vi fijamente, y no podía pensar en nada más que el color azul de sus ojos. Un hermoso color.  
Me creía loca, al pensar que ese color se asemejaba al brillar de las estrellas, y que con sospecha, resplandecía cuando los posaba sobre mí. Porque cuando el viento sopla, le oigo susurrar mi nombre desde donde quiera que esté. Porque cuando llueva, y él esté a mi lado, sentiré las gotas como sus risas, y me contagiaré de ellas tanto como de fiebre.  
Porque cada ocaso y cada amanecer, lo gozaré si él me acompaña. Porque el azul del arcoíris no opacará sus ojos. Ni mis estrellas, ni su resplandor.  
Y con temor acepté, que cuando regrese hacia mi vida cotidiana, a muchos quilómetros de mi hogar, iba a extrañar a dos personas en especial.  
Al que me acechaba, y al que me cuidaba.  
Y le sonreí. Y lo invité a sentarse conmigo en su propia cama.  
Y hablando de cosas triviales, él se iba cavando su propio hueco en mí.

* * *

_Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero en mi colegio estamos en los juego de Olimpiadas, y yo participooo ahhhh jaja :B  
Ok, en fin.  
He tardado mucho, y estos meses no subiré muy seguido, porque luego de las Olimpiadas, vienen los exámenes del segundo trimestre, y me toca estudiar porque estoy un poco baja de notas. _

_Trataré de subir. De notas y de capítulos haha._

_Dejen reviews, la próxima responderé todos.  
Por cierto, he estado leyendo fics de Schala S, que son buenísimos y hasta llorar me hacen.  
Ya no encuentro más que leer, asi que escribiré mas seguido, pero no los subiré de ese mismo modo. Eso tendrá que esperar, porque las ideas me vienen y me van, y quiero ponerle acción a este fic. Es el primero y quiero que sea largo, y que lleve de un poco lo suficiente, y con cuestiones del amor ya me estoy pasando un poquito pero ahí le va, prometo acción si es que eso les gusta, tengo una nueva idea que me acecha cada vez más, y me da tentación de ya subirlo, pero primero quiero terminar este, y ahí lo que quieran, hagan sus peticiones. Les daré un fic de DB de lo que se les ocurra, intentaré interpretarlo y con un ambiente angst que me encanta. _

_Ya saben, a mi, los finales me gustan tristes, pero hasta ahora con los otros fics se los he puesto felices, y con este fic, les soy sincera, que termine como Kami quiera. _

_Nos leemos, hasta pronto._


End file.
